The Wandering King
by ZeroDarkNex14
Summary: Destruction. He left nothing but blood running through the streets. His goal was to find and destroy those who took everything from him. But what after? What will be his purpose after he has accomplished this goal? (This will be a Harem bruv)
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1930, a strong winter had hit London hard. Snow filled the streets like a thick sheet of paper. Winds were chilly, freezing to the bone. People with common sense were inside drinking hot beverages.

It would've been a rare sight to see a lone person walking through the seemingly desolate streets. In a store a young cashier noticed a man walking past the building. A strange sight. The temperature was at about 20° F but the man had only what looked to be a thin black shirt.

The cashier quickly ran out the door scared that the man might have been too drunk to even register the cold. Something that has caused the death of meany people at this time of year. Once he's outside the man in question had already dissapeared.

The cashier quickly rubs his eyes and shakes his head believing he was just hallucinating. But he couldn't be more wrong. Because on this very night something gruesome will happen, involving the man in black.

A figure walks down the street in a slow fashion. The cold not affecting him in the slightest. His long, wavy, black hair moves with the wind.

His sea green eyes are slightly illuminated by the lamp posts at the sidewalks edge. His boots crunch the snow under his feet, the sound echoing through the empty street. His long strides make it so he looks like he's walking fast.

The clothing on his body is few. A thin black silk shirt, with some dark blue jeans on his lower body. Some black boots, and leather fingerless gloves on his hands.

What makes his attire even more strange is the fact of two blades strapped to leather belt on each side of his hips. Blach sheaths that matched with his whole apparel. They were somewhat hidden due to his shirt.

The way the the man carried himself was intimidating. His posture and his presence seemed to scream warrior. Eyes of a man who has seen unimaginable things. As well as a serious look that would make you want to submit to him.

In total this man was a total badass.

The black haired person turned the corner walking into an alley. The place was dark and errie. Only a single light illuminated the small alley. And it smelled like a rats behind.

Two men in the distance could be seen right next to a big wooden door. He had arrived to his destination at last. With one last step he stopped in front of the door. "Hey you can't get in. This is private property." The man on the left side of the door told him.

The man was tall, with a funny hat on his head. Red hair, and green eyes adorned his head and face. A big coat to keep the cold out, some black slacks, and some tan boots. His face was contorted into a type of scowl mixed with a frown.

"I don't think he can understand you, the little twit." The man on his right laughs at his insult. His voice is slightly raspy and deep. This man is also tall with brown hair and hazel green eyes. With the same attire but with black boots and a black scarf looped around his neck.

The black haired stranger is annoyed by their accent. Added with their condescending tone and their insults made it harder for him to keep his cool. Throughout the years the only thing he could not stand was peoples accent.

The man on the left puts his shoulder on the strangers shoulder. A small smirk forms on the strangers mouth. _You shouldn't have done that._ The stranger says in his mind.

The sound of air being cut rings. A flash of a black glints from the moonlight. In an instant the stranger had pulled out his knife and cut the mans throat. Blood erupted from the jugular spilling everywhere staining the strangers clothes. The crimson liquid flowed done his neck staining the mans clothes.

The other man reaches for his gun, one that was hidden in the back of his slacks."You piece of shi-"

Before the man can even finish his sentence or take out his gun a knife had already pierced through his skull. Just like before crimson liquid ran down the mans face painting the snow red. The stranger pulls the knife out the skull while watching the mans eyes roll to the back of his head.

"I just got this washed." The stranger pulls his shirt and griamces at the stains. His voice is a bit deep but he doesn't sound like he's old. The man wipes his wicked looking knife on his jeans.

The knife is incredible looking. The whole blade is black and hollow. From the tip of the blade up there is a three inch sedated piece sicking out. It then bends back in, then where the blade touches the hilt is also serated.( **look up archeage daggers and you'll know what I'm trying to describe.)** The grip is wrapped around with a dark grey, durable leather. What would catch the eye even more is the strange runes that are engraved on both sides of the blades.

The man, kicks the door open and walks in. Stairs that lead up to the second story creak as he walks up them. Exhaling he stops in front of a another smaller wooden door. A slight feeling of anxiety picks up in the man. A small smile forms on his face.

He pushes the door open and let's himself in. "Ah Tom, I need y-" A man behind a desk filled with money looks up at the stranger. His eyes widen seeing his blood all over the strangers clothes. "Who the bloody hell are you?!" The man behind the desk screams out.

He reaches under the desk for a gun that's strapped to the bottom of it. In a second a knife slices through his hand pinning it to the desk. A scream of agony reverberates of the wall. Surely due to the room being soundproof. So sounds never leave the confines of the place.

Tears flow our of the man's blue eyes. A hat that was once on his head reveals his blond hair. The stranger pulls his grey coat then puts his hand on the back of the mans head. The hand quickly slams the mans face into the desk. The blond groans loudly in pain.

A red liquid flows our of his nose. The blonde hissed and cusses, he looks up at the stranger and glares. If looks could kill, then the stranger would have died a hundred times over.

"Is your name Frederick Moores?" The man claimed to be Frederick spits blood on the floor a sign meaning _fuck you._ The black haired man grabs Fredericks hair and slams his face once again on the desk. This time effectively breaking his nose. The stanger knew for a fact that this man was Frederick, but he wanted the man to outright say it.

Tears flow out of Frederick's face even more. Blood stains the money and his clothes. The pain from his broken nose was nothing compared to how his impailed hand hurt.

"Who the fuck are you?" Frederick manages to get out. Him not neglecting the name Frederick means the black haired man had the right person. The stranger pulls up a chair in front of the desk. Sitting down he takes out his other knife twirling it on his fingers.

"I'll take you asking me for my name as a sign that you are in fact Frederick Moores. The name is Ark. Like an ark of destruction or something like that. Though my name is not important. I want to know about what happened in a little town close by Chicago." The name Ark was made up. The strangers original name was thrown away after he lost everything.

"I'm not telling you shit!" The blondes head snaps to the side. Teeth fly out of his mouth skidding on the floor. Ark's punch had almost knocked him unconscious, even if he had been holding back a considerable amount. The stranger rubs his fist not satisfied with the force the punch had.

"Next time you say the wrong thing-" Ark twirls the knife close to the other mans face scaring him. His eyes widen and he starts to breath heavily. "-this knife will go straight through your head." Stabbing the desk he sticks the knife into the wood, leaving it there as sign. A sign that Ark is serious about wanting the man to answer correctly.

"Now, what do you know about the town of Aldeene." Frederick looks at the knife then at him. He does it a couple of times before he stays completely quiet. "I'll give you three seconds to answer."

"1..."

Beads of sweat flow down Fredericks neck. The fear in his eyes are the only thing you can see in his blue orbs.

"2..."

The man opens his mouth. Ark looks at him, he raises an eyebrow waiting for words to come out his mouth. Quickly Frederick shuts his mouth closed. The knife weilding man sighs in dissapointed rubbing the back of his neck.

"3.." Ark leans in, grabs the blondes other hand, then runs his knife through it. "Gahh!" A loud shout of pain erupts from Frederick's mouth. Excruciating pain is the only thing Frederick seems to register.

Now both of the mans hands are pinned down to the desk. Frederick bites his lips trying to stop himself from uncontrollably crying. "I'm going to ask again. What do you know about the town of Aldeene?" Arks voice is cold and distant sending a cold vibe down the whimpering mans spine.

Ark sits back down on his chair and scoots it up closer to the desk. "Ok, a few years ago a man came in. He was dressed in a fancy suit looked like a filthy rich type of guy. At first I thought he had the wrong place but he told me that he knew what I was. So I asked him what he wanted. He said that he didn't want me to hunt in a few specific areas. The guy paid me a few million pounds, I haven't seen that much money in my life." Frederick barely manages to utter the words before he starts to breath heavily once again

Ark leans forward propping his elbows on the desk intertwining his fingers together. "Do you remember what this man looked like?"

Frederick unconsciously moves his eyes to the left. Meaning he's actually trying to recollect what the man looked like. "He had long black hair, like a women's, green eyes, and he was white-skinned. He also carried a staff with a blue diamond on the top of it. He never let that thing go."

Ark leans back in his chair taking it all in. A rough sketch, provided by what Frederick told him, had been made in his mind. Considering how he looked, he roughly estimated he was about 6'0. And also a skinny man.

Frederick looks at his hands fearing that he will no longer be able to use them In fact he was right. The loss of blood was too much, his hands would have to be amputated if he wanted to live. Of course anybody would want to live even if they had to sacrifice their hands.

Silence. Neither Ark or Frederick say anything. Ark is thinking at a hundred a minute trying to figure out many things at a time. Like what might be the current position of the man coukd be by the small informstion he had. Frederick is silent in fear of getting his head sliced clean off by the man in black.

"So where are these locations you are talking about." Ark breaks the silence. The scared man looks at him, he then looks at another desk across the room. Ark turns around. He notices what Frederick had been looking at.

The desk looks reinforced. Metal covered every inch of it making it impossible for a person to break into it. Four locks on the door so it would be unpickable. All in all it looked like a safe.

But why would they have such a thing here? Crusaders are known for being secretive but not that much. They have their own organization which keeps all of the files. Maybe some backwater deals have been made here by some corrupt Crusaders. Then in a second the stranger manage to come up with an answer for the unusual safe.

"Interesting, you didn't tell me you had left the Crusaders. That's why you had taken a job like that, no Crusader in their right mind would do that. In fear of the brotherhood coming down to wipe everybody out. Anybody who's inside the crusaders know that it has to go through a superior for a bribe to work.

Before Frederick can say anything a knife had cut his head off with precision. The head rolled right under the desk. Ark stops the head with his foot, not even fazed by gruesome sight. A pool of blood had accumulated on the floor filling the cracks between the wood.

Ark kicks the head away. Getting up from his chair he puts one of his knifes back into its sheath. He walks up to the safe. Taking his other knife he slices the top part of it off.

The safe was filled with paper and loads of money. But not Pounds, it was money ranging from US currency to Japanese Yen. He goes back to where the beheaded body of Frederick was and grabs a messenger back that was slung around his chair.

After filling the bag with all of the documents and money Ark walks out of the place. it was still dark out and the alley was still only slightly visible. A few feet away from the front door Ark encounters some other ex-Crusadors. "What the fuck were you doing in there?!" One of the crusadors yell out.

Due to it being dark, they don't see the bodies of their fellow comrades on the ground. The man who yelled walked a few paces forward. All of sudden the man gurggled out blood from his mouth falling face first into the snow.

Ark flicked his knife free of the excess blood on it. The rest of the ex-Crusadors stood there in shock, they hadn't even seen the strange man move before he had killed on of their best fighters. The stranger was well versed in hand-to-hand combat so killing a fee people was easy for him.

A younger man took out his gun and tried to shoot Ark. Key word, tried. When the gun went off the knife weilding man dissapeared. Then a scream of pain permeated through the night. The young man's intestines fell out of a hole in his stomach. The young man tried to prevent his guts from spilling out but to no avail. He fell to his knees then, crashed onto the snow dead like the other one.

By now all of the other men had their guns out shooting at Ark. All of their shots missed. Not one even grazed the seemingly invincible man. Something incredible, not able to be accomplished by any normal human.

The sight of this man had sent fear into the ex-Crusadors hearts. They who have encountered monsters that dwell in their nightmares of man were terrified of this lone man. No, beast. A beast who struck his enemies down mercilously.

One after another the men fell. Like swatted flies their life ceased from an attack they didn't even see coming.

Ark grabbed a handful of ice and cleaned his knifes. He sheaths them, then proceeds to walk away from the disaster he has caused.

His whole body was stained with blood. Every time he stepped a sloshing sound would go off due to the blood and ice mixing together making a smoothie like substance.

The men's bodies were left as is. A sign that someone had come for the people who were involved with the ex-Crusadors. A sign that meant _you are next_ to anyone who had thoughts of taking revenge.

Ark walked down the poor lit main street once again. Once again the young cashier had seen him walk pass by again but thought it was just imagination again.

As the night passed and the sun rose a loud scream of terror woke even the heaviest sleeper up. People ran out of their house to see what could cause such a scream. The sight of bodies littered on the ground, body parts spread around the alley scared the people.

Many people couldn't hold it in, throwing up what little they had inside their stomach. The stench of iron and bile swept the air. No one could even look at the terrifying sight for more than ten seconds before they were scarred for life.

A local priest made the cross sign with his hands muttering a few prayers. Children were taken home and not allowed to leave to keep them from seeing the travesty.

I'm summary everybody was tripping ball.

The police had arrived thirty minutes later moving all of the spectators out of the way. In the group of spectators were the man who had done this and the young cashier. The young cashier went back to take care of his store.

In the middle of ringing up a customer, Ark had walked into the store. Now wearing a grey coat with a top hat on his head. A way to try to blend in with the other people in the city. "Quite a terrible thing that has happened, am I right?"

The cashier tries to start a conversation with Ark. He had seemed familiar so the cashier thought he might say something that could help him identify Ark. "Yes, but maybe they had it coming."

The knowing tone send a chill down the cashiers spine. How could this man day such thing? Mayne because he was crazy? No. It looked as if this man knew something.

"Well, maybe sir, I really didn't know them that well." Ark puts a roll of bandages on the counter, the cashier raises an eyebrow. He was going to say something before he made eye contact with Ark. Eyes so deep it felt like you were being pulled in stopped the cashier. His gaze made the cashier feel almost insignificant, as though if he wanted to would easily kill him without thinking twice.

The cashier instantly looks down. "That'll be ten pounds sir." Ark puts the money on the counter before walking out of the store.

Walking down the sidewalk Ark looked at the police men taking photos of the bodies. He heard a few things the police officers had said, making him scoff.

 _If any of you knew what these people let happen, then you too would've wanted to kill them with your bare hands._

An hour later Ark was walking done a plain dirt path making his way towards the next town. Opening his bag he took out a map. The map had places circled and labeled in red. Ark traced a a specific part in Europe that had a red X right next to it.

X marks the spot.

 _Next stop Madrid, Spain. Hope it's not hot there, I can't stand the heat._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Ten years prior to London incident...**

Fire. Blood.

Percy's eyes widen, he drops down to his knees. At the edge of town he takes in everything, a view that causes him immense agony. How could this happen? Just a few hours ago the town had beem in perfect condition.

Percy grips his hair. Shaking like a maniac tears spill from his eyes. He didn't know what to do but to cry, to let his despair and pain out. It had hit him like a rock that everything he knew was probably gone.

He had only just been in the forest for a couple of hours. Surely this wasn't real. No way this could be real life. Something as horrible as this couldn't happen, right?

The buildings that were constructed by the people of the town were ablazing. Dead bodies of people he used to see everyday, were laid on the ground like some lifeless ragdolls. Percy screams out in anguish, not caring if what had caused this heard him. "Help me!" A cry shakes Percy out of his daze.

 _Did I imagine that?_ He doesn't take any chances, leaving his despair aside he quickly gets up and sprints into town.

Arriving in front of his favorite store, he sees that its in total shambles. The whole building looked like if it had been blown to pieces by a bomb

"Help me!" Another cry. Percy quickly starts to pull the debris away, trying to locate the voice

 _Gotta do it fast. Come one! Faster!_

Cuts open up in Percy's hands but he refuses to notice them. He moves the debris faster and faster. _Thud!_ A shake in the ground. A feeling of dread washes over him.

He moves his head to the side looking behind him. At some point Percy forgets to breath. It's as if the world stood still.

 _What the hell is that?!_

A huge green creature about 15 feet tall lumbers down the main street. It only has a loincloth on covering his privates, with a giant club in it's hand. Its murky yellow eyes, paralyze the boy. Opening its mouth it let's out a deathly moan, revealing its razor like teeth.

The 12 year old boy has encountered something people don't even have nightmares about. A flesh ripping giant that only craves meat. Percy just like every other animal that has faced a predator knew he stood no chance of surving this situation.

The boy grits his teeth. His shaking body refuses to listen to him. _Move damnit! Move!_ He regains control once more resuming his task. Every minute that passed the thuds grew louder. The animalistic growls sounded deeper more menacing.

Another thud goes off in front of him. Over the debris he sees another one almost exactly like the one behind him. The only difference is this one had aa bloody human leg sticking out of the side of its mouth.

The boy and the monster make eye contact. The monsters mouth contorts into some type of smile. Crash! It takes it club then slams it down on what remains of the building.

A beam of wood flies out hitting Percy's chest knocking the air out of him. The wind pressure sends the boy flying a few feet away. _Am I going to die here?_ He stretches his arm out, trying to grasp a star. Percy knows that in a matter of seconds he will die.

He knows he will die. But why does he feel so angry about it? Why does it feel as if he could kill those horrible creatures?

 _Badump_... A loud heartbeat rings in Percy's ears. _BADUMP_... The noise grows louder. By now the monster is a few feet away licking it's lips in anticipation

 ** _BADUMP!_**

His eyes widen it feels like something inside him bust open. The feeling of calmness flowed through his body engulfing him whole. An unknown power erupted from deep inside him. At this point he knew he was going to survive. The monster was upon him, it raised its club over its head.

 _Boom!_

A shockwave traveled along the ground. The club had hit the ground sending chunks of wood and dirt all over the place. Dust in the air obscured the view of the monster, not letting be able to see Percy's crushed body. Or so it thought.

When the dust settled in place of Percy's body was a 5 foot deep crater. The yellow-eyed beast scratches its head dumbfounded.

"Hey, are ya looking for me?" The monster turns around. Percy is standing a few feet behind it with a emotionless look on his face.

Above the local chapel a figure in black is watching the whole thing. **"Interesting, this boy might be fun to devour."** The figure licks its lips seductively.

"Arrrgghhh." The monster roars, the sound echoes past the forest scaring every other living thing. Percy stretches his arm pointing at the monster. The monster lets out another roar then starts to walk towards Percy. Foam starts to fall from its mouth making it look even more savage.

After taking 6 steps the monster is right in front of Percy. Before it can do anything Percy takes a deep breath, clearing his mind he closes his hand making it into a fist. Immediately the monster stops in its tracks. Blood begins to run down its mouth. Suddenly it falls face first into the dirt.

Percy is falls to one knee barely holding himself up. _I didn't think it would work, making his heart explode was harder than it looks._ He couldn't explain how but when that power erupted from him he believed he could do anything. So Percy decided to test that theory, by making the heart blow up.

Heavily panting Percy tries to regain his composure. He feels something warm drip down his nose. Bringing his finger to the top part of his upper lip he looks at the warm substance on his finger. Blood. The thing that he just did must've taken to much of a toll on his body, to the extent of hurting him.

 **"Fufu this boy makes me all tingly."** The figure hugs itself tightly while breathing huskily. It stares at Percy for a few more seconds before it dissapears.

Percy turns his head looking straight at the spot where the figure was before. _What the hell was that feeling?_ He stares at the broken chapel for a few seconds trying to see what caused that weird feeling. Seeing nothing he woobily gets up on two feet. His body aches, and he's dizzy. Probably a side affect from the use of that unknown power.

The air is dry filled with the stench of burning bodies. Percy cringes and pinches his nose. The smell is to unbearable for him, so he starts to walk down a road that leads to the forest.

A loud roar goes off behind him. Percy tiredly turns around, he sees the monster he had seen the first time looking at him. Pure anger cloud the monsters eyes scaring him. Percy is too tired to run so he gets into a defensive stance.

 _Crap! There's no way I can win this._ The monster runs towards him, when just a foot in front of him the monster swings it club. Reflexively the boy drops to the ground, the giant piece of lumber misses his head. A roar of anger escapes the monsters mouth showing its annoyment at the attack not working.

Percy barely gets up and jumps back before the club hits where he had been standing a second ago. He knows he can't keep this up so he does something daring. Pointing his arms at the monster he uses every once of strength he has left to activate that weird power. A ringing in his ears reverberates through his head giving him a massive headache. Ignoring it he screams in anger.

 _POP!_

Organs and blood fly spilling everywhere. Pieces of flesh stuck themselves on Percy's body staining his clothes red. The monsters body had exploded due to Percy's unique power, but it had taken a lot out of him. The ringing in his ears gets worse making his headache grow larger. The pain is too much for the 12 year old. He drops down to his knees while gripping his head.

Blood flows out of his nose and ears. His consciousness starts to fade, he tries to stop it but it's overwhelming.

In the distance a man covered in a black cloak watches the whole town burn down. _Damn it, I was late again._ The man says internally while cursing.

The man looks over the town to try to find some survivers. By a fully bunt building he can see the unconscious form of a boy. Using an unknown technique the man is right next to the boy in .5 seconds. The cloaked person stares at the boy, rubbing his chin he asks himself a q uestion. "How the heck did this kid survive this?"

A sloshing sound alerts the man that something is beneath his boots. He lift it up and grimaces at what's stuck on the bottom of his footwear. A piece of unknown flesh dangles from it. The man shakes his foot throwing the piece of meat aside.

"How did he do this?" The man mused loudly. It was clear that the boy had done this because he was the only one around. But not even an intermediate sorcerer could just make something blow up into a million pieces. This boy was not normal that's for sure.

The man eyes pulsed a neon green. His whole view changed different colors the ground was light brown the wood was black but was peculiar was the color of the boy. Thousands of colors flowed in and out of the boys body. "Amazing!"

He had never seen anyone with such a potent aura. An aura so rare and powerful it was like as if it was connected to the universe itself. It looked like it exchanged on equal terms with everything around it. It was a fact now. This boy was no normal human, in reality he was anything but human.

"Ugh!" Percy's body ached over. Plus the thing he was laying on was not helping. Wait? Why was he not dead?

Percy quickly shot up from whatever he has laying one. It took a second for his eyes to adjust but after that he saw clearly. A huge cave with lights floating in the air was the first thing he saw. He looked down on what he has laying on. A bed made just of stray. Not the most comfortable thing in the world but at least whoever brought him here let him sleep on a bed.

The cave was very weird. A few swords were stuck to the wall on the far side of the cave. Some books were piled on a desk a few feet away. Cooking supplies and some vegetables were further inside the cave probably to not let the scent of food attract unwanted attention. Percy sighed loudly and walked towards the entrance

Birds chirped loudly outside. Giant trees shielded most of the sunlight that the sun produced. The smell of dew invaded his nose. Percy had always like the forest but right now he wasn't so cheerful.

"So you're awake." A gruff manly voice suddenly said behind Percy. He quickly turned around and put up his fists. Percy glares at the man in front of him slightly scared and surprised.

The man was about 6 feet. Black hair adorned his head and face. His hazel eyes shine slightly from the sunlight. The man had on a white shirt with a red cross on it with a cloak over it. He also wore black pants and black boots. Percy estimated that this man was in his early 30's

By how he presented himself he seemed like a warrior. The way his eyes looked at Percy felt something like when a cheetah eyes a gazelle. "Peace, I'm not going to hurt you. Actually I'm the one saved you."

Percy tried to relax but something about this man made him still be slightly on edge. "Who are you?"

The man raises an eyebrow at him before saying, "You know you have to introduce yourself first before you ask for someone's name."

Percy grits his teeth at the mans smart ass reply. But nonetheless he introduces himself." "My name is Perseus Jackson. Now answer my question." The man nods his head in understanding.

"A fine Greek name you have. As for my name it is Emilio Maxillian."

It becomes quiet for a second. Both of the men try to figure out what the other is thinking. Due to his experience Emilio knows what Percy will ask. "Wha-" "You don't want to know the answer to that question" Emilio interrupts the boy before he can finish his question."

Percy glares at him. Emilio knows that the answer to his question will just hurt him even more. Traumatizing him even further could be the outcome if he answers his question. But he was no one to keep the information from the boy. Sooner or later Percy would have to face even worse things.

"I want to know." Percy's voice becomes dangerously low. His eyes have anger burning through them reminding Emilio of the time he has young. Emilio sighs and gestures for Percy to follow him. They walk and end up right next to the bed, chairs must have appeared from thin air because Percy didn't see those when he got up. Well he also didn't see Emilio so maybe it was because his senses were a bit dull.

They both sit down, Percy stares at Emilio waiting for his answer. "The whole town was destroyed, everybody but you is dead. I confirmed it myself." Immediately after he finished saying that a feeling of pure bloodshed washed over Emilio. His eyes pulse green again, and what he saw was astounding. The aura inside and around the boy turned completely blood red. It began to flicker violently. The red aura practically oozed out of his body, but Percy had no idea it was happening.

 _He doesn't even know the basic of manipulating Anima but even so his aura is insane._ Emilio was in awe by such a feat. People that he knew had trained many years just to be able to pump out that much aura. And here is a boy young enough to be his gradsonn doing it with almost no effort.

"Calm down." Percy glares murderously at him. Emilio uses the same technique to move behind Percy. He's about to grab Percy by the arm and neck to prohibit his movement. While still sitting down the boy ducked dodging the attempted grab. Emilio's eyes widen at the sudden movement. He's to shocked that he doesn't act quick enough to dodge a punch to the jaw.

The force behind the punch knocks Emilio on his butt. Percy looks down st the amn with the red blood red aura still flailing wildly. Percy points his hand at Emilio just like with the monsters. A tinge of danger sounds off in Emilio's head. He immediately moves to the side, a small explosion hits the spot where he just was.

Emilio is baffeled once again. _His Anima didn't fluxuate so that wasn't an Anima based attack._ Before he can try to come up with an answer Percy does the same thing once again. This time Emilio moves just beside him. Grapping Percy's neck he lifts him up into the air while putting pressure on his windpipe. Coughing and choking Percy tries to break out of the mans grip.

Percy tries to do his weird power thing. Key word, try. Emilio grabs his right forearm and breaks the bone. A scream echoes out through the cave. Pain travels from the arm back to the neck. "I told you to calm down, you need to stop acting so rashly. Next time I won't be so forgiving." Emilio says in a dead serious tone.

Letting him go Emilio goes back to sitting on his chair. He watches as Percy hisses in pain gripping his arm tightly. "I'm going to kill you, you piece of shi-" Before Percy finishes a rock hits his forehead knocking him on his back.

"Stop acting so naive, do you really believe you can kill me. You barely got a surprise hit on me." Emilio scowls at the kid. He was starting to get on his nerve, even if his Anima was very potent he still needed to be taught manners.

The way he acted would get him killed in seconds. Percy groans loudly and sits back up. Crimson liquid flows down from a cut on his forehead. His fingers run across his forehead smearing the blood.

He takes a look at his fingers, he notices that blood was the reason for the feeling of something liquid on his forehead. Emilio smirks and Perch glares. Both are seated in their respected places staring at each other. The cave seemed to have got brighter making the view clearer. The sound of different types of animals flow into the cave sounding out every thing else.

"Teach me how to fight. And how to do that weird thingy with your eyes." The words uttered by the boy amaze Emilio. He looks at Percy confused before he breaks out into laughter.

"You're very interesting Percy, but what makes you think I can fight. Moreover why would I teach you in the first place." Emilio says in an amused tone.

Percy bows his head. "I apologize for attacking you, and if you teach me I will not let anger nor arrogance get the better of me." His tone is sincere. And Emilio can not find a way to decline this boy. He has talent and raw power but what intrigues him is that weird ability he had demonstrated before.

"I see you understand you're in the wrong." Emilio rubs his chin for a second. "Very well I shall teach you everything I know. But be warned it will be very difficult."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just teach me already." Percy says in an annoying manner. Emilio does his technique again appearing in front of Percy. _Thwack!_ A bamboo stick that came out of thin hair wacked Percy on his head.

"Lesson one, never back talk your teacher."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As instructed by his teacher Percy went to go sit down on the bed. Percy watched as the man took our different herbs mixing them together in a pot. Half a painful hour later Emilio had came back with a purple concoction in a glass cup.

He pushed it in front of Percy's face. "Drink it." Percy grabs the cup, before he even thinks about drinking it he sniffs it. The smell is so repugnant it almost makes him vomit there and then. Percy makes a choking sound, Emilio looks at the boy and shakes his head dissapointingly.

"What the hell is that? Are you sure this is even drinkable." Percy looks up at his teacher with a look that said _are you trying to kill me?_ Emilio sighed loudly while pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew that Percy was going to act like this. So it made it even more difficult to put up with his childlike questions and responses.

"Lesson two, never question your teacher." Percy looks at Emilio with a pleading face. Percy wanted to be trained by Emilio with all his heart. He wanted to grow stronger to take revenge against those who burnt down his village. He had a feeling that those monsters were not be just alone it seemed like they were following orders of some kind.

So he had to do what he had to do, for the sake of getting revenge. Percy looks at the cup then at Emilio, then at the cup again. The boy grits his teeth before he downs the whole concoction.

Liquid fire. That's what the drink felt like when it flowed down Percy's throat. The drink tasted even worse, like stale bread and expired milk. "Gah!" Emilio watches in amusement as the kid tries not to puke the concoction back up.

Almost instantly the feeling of liquid fire spread across Percy's body. It travels from his throat to the part of his arm that was broken. The pain lessens a considerable amount making the movement of his arm almost bearable.

"What the hell did I drink?!"

Emilio crosses his arms and sits on a chair. "It's a drink to make you heal faster. That arm will probably heal in less than a month rather than the three months it would have taken it to heal without the drink."

Percy lifts up the cup right in front of eyes. He looks at the cup intently probably wondering how something so disgusting could do that. "So what now?" Percy puts the cup down. He looks at Emilio with a serious look on his face.

"Now I will teach you about the three constants of the universe." Emilio holds up his index finger. "Matter." Then his middle finger comes up. "Energy." The last finger, the ring finger goes up as well. "Anima."

"Anima?" That word catches the boys attention so he leans forward eager to listen. "What's Anima?"

" There is no real way to explain it, because we can only comprehend so much of it. Maybe its like matter and energy mixed? Anyway, Anima is present in anything though there is reactive and unreactive Anima. Those two are subcatagories from the three main types of Anima. Saecula, Humanum, and Infirma. The first type is Infirma, it the most vast of the two but is unreactive. It is inside everything like air, water, earth, glass, and animals. Saecula is the type that Gods have-"

"What?!" Percy loudly interrupts the man. "What do you mean by gods? Isn't there just one God?"

"There are many gods like Hindu, Egyptian, Persian, Greek, etcetera. There was at one point just one god but we'll get back to that later." Percy nods his head in understanding. "As I was saying, Saecula is the type that gods have. It is an infinite type of Anima, it can not burn out. I will explain this after I tell you the last type. The third type of Anima is called Humanum, it is what identifies us as human. See, we have a soul, and that soul is made of Anima. But because that anima is limited it can burn out so your soul creates a type of container in your body."

Emilio takes a deep breath then shifts into a more comfortable position. He sees that Percy is actually trying to comprehend what he's saying. _Good, very good Percy. You will need to remember this for later, because I will not let you read the book._

"This container in your body is called an Anima core. All of the Infirma Anima that goes into the body goes through the Anima core to be converted into Humanum. I don't know the specifics on how the core does this, because there is no way to actually study the core without killing and destroying a persons body. Saecula is the opposite, because a god does not really have a body per say. The god manifests itself by making a " body" just like ours but since they can change it; it really has no definite shape. Since the Saecula is so dense there is no way it can burn out, unlike the Humanum. If a person would to become a god the process would be very painful. Because the soul itself would change its composition."

Percy's eyes widen at the fact. "So gods can't die?" Emilio snorts, he had already known the boy would ask that type of question. "They can fade. But that is quite difficult to do, you would have to destroy their soul."

"But you said they didn't have one." Emilio shakes his head. "No, I said they didn't really have a " body but I never said they didn't have a soul. Their soul is the one that makes the body, it is like a never ending torch. And the reason Saecula is so different from the other two is because it has another separate form from the soul. This one is called Deus, it is the godly power of a god. Like Poseidon has sea Deus, that makes him directly manipulate the sea. Or Thor that has thunder Deus that let's him control thunder and so on and so forth. Deus also surrounds the gods body making it easy to identify who is who. It is the only Anima that can be stolen, gods can steal other gods Deus or a human can. So you can practically steal their powers."

"Where did this all come from? And what does this have to do with the eye thingy you can do?" Percy can no longer contain his enthusiasm. He wants to barrage Emilio with questions but decides to ask one or two questions at a time.

"When Alexander the Great had conquered Egypt he was offered many riches. In those riches was a book that the Egyptians translated just three pages of it. They knew it was old but from what they read from it they thought it was useless. Alexander brought it back to Greece so they could translate it. After many years of they had only managed to translate 4 pages. In those pages it had explained Anima, but before they could properly name the universal substance it was stolen by some Romans. Ironically it came into the hands of Constantine the Great. Roman philosophers let Constantine name the universal substance that is Anima. They had mistranslated though because the Greeks had described Anima as the soul and wasn't what made up the soul. So with that in mind Constantine named the substance Anima thinking that it was the soul."

Percy scratched his head confused on what this book was. Emilio looked at him and chuckled, he knew the boy was trying hard. But he knew that it might be hard to understand everything that he had just told Percy.

"Concerning the technique I use it's called Eternal Vision. It inables me to see all of the Anima in a type of aura from the world. Every type of Anima changed into aura has a different color, Infirma has a dull color. Saecula has as super bright color. Humanum into aura is a light color, but is unique to all individuals just like Saecula. According to the person who taught me this technique there will be a one in a million chance that you will be able to see Anima in its purest form. The Eternal Vision conforms to your imagination in a way, making it easy for you to understand what you are seeing."

Percy opens his mouth wanting to say something but is interrupted by Emilio. "I believe I know what you are wondering. Where did that book come from? Well according to the Egyptians, it was written by the first god to describe how he made everything. But what's even more astounding is that it descibes the first being he made. But the Egyptians only speculated this because of some drawings that the book had, because they didn't translate all of it to be one hundred percent certain."

"So what can Anima be used for?"

"Anima is the basis for Mana, Magic, Ki, Aura, Superpowers, Sorcery, etcetera. Humanum is the only type of Anima that can be used in those sorts of ways. Since Saecula has godly power and Infirma is unreactive humans found a way to weaponize Anima. So they trained and developed all of these abilities. Superpowers are the only ones that are different it is due to a mutation in Anima in the body giving the person some type of power."

"Hmm." Percy rubs his chin quizzicaly. He starts to tap his finger on his arm. "So what I did was an Anima thing?"

"No."

At this point Percy was even more confused. He wanted to scream at Emilio, questioning him on what that weird ability is.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, you need to get to sleep." The boy hadn't noticed that outside the cave the sun had already gone done. The cave was supposed to be dark but was illuminated by the floating lights. Percy sighs loudly then nods his head.

Emilio gets up from the chairs and walks deeper into the cave. Percy lays down on the bed fave up, he carefully puts his broken arm on the bed. Then he pulls the sheets over his body. _I guess until tomorrow._

Light shined in Percy's eyes. He felt the bed under him but it felt harder then yesterday. He pulled at the bed only to grab a hanful of something wet. His eyes quickly shoot open he looks to his side seeing grass next to him.

Percy looks up at the sun. _Shouldn't I be inside the cave._ Something hits the bottom of his left foot. "Get up." A familiar voice says in a serious tone. The boy looks towards the sound of the voice. A half naked Emilio is looking down on him.

Percy raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Putting his weight on his left arm he gets up. He reluctantly walks a few steps towards the half naked man. "So why am I outside?" Emilio doesn't answer immediately so Percy takes in the view.

Giant green trees as far as the eye can see. Lush green grass all over the ground. Slight rustles in some bushes give off the location of some forest critters. Percy had been to the forest before but this was totally different. The trees, grass, even the smell was ten times better than he had ever encountered before.

He immediately knew that this was far from his hometown. This place was nothing like the forest he's been to. "Follow me Perseus." Emilio began to walk into the dense forest. "Wait didn't you call me Percy yesterday?"

Emilio didn't turn around to answer his question."Yeah, I thought that Percy would be better than to call you Perseus. Perseus sounds to formal." They walk in silence until they arrive at a clearing. The clearing was filled with things. Dumbbells and gym equipment was scattered on the ground.

A spear and an axe were buried in the ground. 10 feet tall tree trunks with what looks to be scratch marks on it are standing vertically. A table filled with knifes was in the middle of the clearing. A few feet in front of it was a target with small holes on it.

"So what's up? Are you going to tell me what my ability is?" Percy asks with slight anxiety in his voice.

"No, we need to get training. If you want to get strong we need to start immediately." Percy grit his teeth. He wanted to voice his thoughts but decided that he was right. They needed to get started already so he can get strong as fast as he could.

"We will work on your stamina and reflexes." Emilio walked up to the table in the middle of the field. Suddenly a shiny object went straight past Percy sticking itself into the target. A stinging sensation can be felt by Percy on his cheek. He puts his finger on his cheek and checks the warm substance.

Crimson liquid. Whatever Emilio threw managed to graze Percy's cheek making a small cut. "What the hell?!" Emilio narrows his eyes at the boy. "What? Did you expect me to baby you and teach you as if you were a defenless kid. Well tough luck, that's not how it is."

5 knives suddenly appear on Emilios right hand. "If you don't dodge these, I won't promise that you will leave this clearing alive. Percy gulps loudly, then gets into a ready position.

"Alright then let's get started."

 ** _3 Months Later..._**

Sweat dripped of the body. The sound of metal cutting through air wisped by. Labored breathing revealed the stress on muscles. _Clink! Clank!_

Sounds of metal hitting against metal resonated loudly. Light and fast footsteps sounded as if someone was dancing. "You've gotten good Percy." A soft chuckle emanates from a boys chest. "You ain't seen nothing yet. The boy propels himself towards the shirtless man.

He swings a large broadswoard at the mans neck. The man ducks, then he spins and thrusts his rapier towards Percy's chest. All of a sudden a knife intercepted the strike. A huge grin appeared on the Emilio's face obviously pleased by the block.

Percy smirked then flicked his hand. Four knives shot out towards Emilio at lightning fast speed. The man dodged all of them perfectly. Running towards Emilio, Percy threw the knife in his hand. Using as a distraction he managed to get in close.

Before Percy could do anything Emilio had dissapeared. As soon as he tired to look for the man a blade had been pressed against his neck. "Fuck! I weild." The blade was taken off Percy's neck.

"You got better with your psychic power." Emilio said stating the obvious. "Obviously, you didn't tell me anything about it so I had figure it out on my own." Percy glares at Emilio, not happy with his ways of teaching.

Percy had to experiment with his power for 2 whole months before he even had a bit of control. At first he thought that his power was only limited to making objects to explode. But to his surprise it was easier when he moved things with his mind. Of course he could do other things like control lightning to a degree, fire, and water.

With this he realized it was more of a manipulation of matter and energy then anything else. "I knew that it wasn't an Anima type ability, so I had to let you try to figure it out. It would have been impossible for to train you in that aspect because I don't use that type of ability nor do I have extensive knowledge on it." Emilio had a point, he was well versed in anything that regarded Anima but Percy's power was out of his ball park.

"Well what now? I've managed to pass your tests, what is their to learn?" This was true Percy had completed all of the archery, swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat torture, and strategic tests that Emilio made for him. He managed to pass all except strategy with flying colors. Percy was a more act first ask questions later so it made it harder for him to think strategically.

"I'm going to teach you Anima manipulation." Emilio reached into his pocket and took out a black ring with red lines going through it. He flicked it at Percy, the boy managed to catch it and began to inspect the object.

"What's this for?" Percy asked not taking his eyes of the ring. Emilio watched as Percy hesitantly put it on his left middle finger. "I didn't tell you to put it one." Percy looked up at Emilio giving him a sheepish grin. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Percy pulled on the ring. For some reason it stayed stuck on Percys finger. "What the hell?!" He pulled once, twice, and three times. Emilio stood their with an empassive look on his face watching the whole ordeal.

"You can't take it off without the magic word." Percy sweatdropped and sighed loudly. "Ok, what the heck is this thing?" Emilio walked up the boy and flicked him on the forehead. Percy's head flew back from the strong flick.

"That's for doing something without my permission." Percy began to curse under his breath while glaring at Emilio. "That is sort of a limiter. It helps you to control the use of Anima, because in your case if you unleashed your Anima you would probably blow up into little pieces."

Percy imagined himself blow up like a balloon, then _POP!_ Thousands of Percy pieces scatter all of over the place. The kid shuddered at the mental image. "I will only teach you two moves. They are the only moves that I know that you use just Anima itself, but you can convert it into magic, kid, aura, etcetera if you want."

Percy waited patiently for Emilio to demonstrate the technique something that had happened many times before. Emilio closed his eyes, then after a second he opened his eyes revealing two neon green orbs. "This is eternal vision. Just like how I showed you the first time we met, it is to view the world around you in a different manner. It changes to your affinity, for example since I encountered Aura a long time ago when I first used Eternal Vision it changed into a Aura type view."

Emilio closed his eyes, and again opened them but this time his eyes were their regular color. "OK, try to feel a force within you. Then make it travel from inside you to your eyes." Percy nodded his head. The boy closed his eyes then concentrated. He began to breath deeply and focus on that "force" that Emilio talked about.

Suddenly Percy felt a spark light up in the middle of his chest close to his heart. _I can feel it._ With double the concentration he made that spark grow larger until it was all over him. The ring on his finger began to pulse a deep red. The ring was keeping Percy's Anima at bay, but even so the intense Anima started spilling out.

Percy made the "force" travel all over his body until it stopped at his eyes. He then hesitantly opened his eyes. "Woah!" The sight was amazing. Thousands of different colors flowed constantly around everything and everywhere.

The air itself had stream of white light with tiny light blueorbs in it. The ground under his feet was brown and green with multiple orbs of the same color floating into the air. Everthing was so breathtaking that Percy forgot to breath for a few seconds.

He turned around towards Emilio. Hi body was just like in the cartoons where you see the outline of a person and the rest of them is black. A green light was all over the outline of a body, tiny orbs of light green light flew up into the air. Something caught the eye of Percy in the outline of Emilios body, a small flicker of something like a white flame. Percy narrowed his eyes and focused on the spot where he saw the flicker.

Then a pure white flame had appeared. The flame stayed relatively the same size but was bright as the sun. Percy saw something else and looked lower, a white orb surrounded by a light green hue was pulsing slightly.

"That must be the soul and Anima core." Percy said loudly. The comment suprised Emilio, the fact that Percy could see Anima itself was amazing to the man. Percy looked around in awe, this was something he wished he could see forever. He blink a few times before the lights dissapeared and his vision became normal again.

"What happened?" Percy looked at Emilio with a flabbergasted look on his face. "Did you really think you could hold that move for more than 5 mins without training yourself?" The boy knew that Emilio made sense he delusioned himself that just because he had passed the tests already that there was no real effort to use Anima.

Percy sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright I'll train, now show me the next technique." Emilio dissapeared from Percy's view, a sudden tap on his shoulder made him jolt upward. "I hate when you do that." Percy could feel Emilio smirking at the back of the his head. "This is Spectre, a high speed technique that makes your body move ten times faster than it usually would."

"So I just become faster?" Emilio looked at Percy then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wasn't that what I just said?" But the man was confused, Percy had appearantly dissapeared because he was no longer in front of him. In a matter of seconds Emilio was thrown on the ground by an unforeseen force. "I got you." Percy's cocky voice said above him.

Almost immediately Emilio had gotten up and drilled his fist into Percy's abdomen. "Gah!" Percy bent down cluching his stomach at the same time. "Don't ever do that, I might've killed you if not for knowing that you were the one that dropped me."

"This was easier than I thought. Actually both of the techniques seemed too easy." Emilio scoffed. "Naturally. Think back brat, what have we done?" Percy tapped his chin in a thinking manner. "I have trained you both mentally and physically. This was so the techniques I taught were easier to perform. You have learned to asses situations and try to think clearly. That's why you immediately tried to meditate when you activated eternal Vision. If I had taught you these techniques at the beginning your body wouldn't had been able to put up with it. According to how you were three months ago I would say right now you should be in a two week coma."

Percy rubbed his chin. "I see. Or maybe its because I'm so awesome that I managed to do the techniques." Right after saying that Percy's body gave in. The boy's body felt like jelly making him fall onto his knees then on his face. Unable to move he laid on the forest ground with his body sprawled. His chin was rested on a piece of hard wood, his eyes were looking directly at Emilio's boots.

"Why can't I move my body?" Emilio rolled his eyes at the dumb question. "Didn't I tell you that the techniques I just taught you put a strain on your body? I told you that you should be in a coma but you're not, so not being able to move for a couple of hours is the next best thing."

Emilio turned around and began to walk into the forest. "Wait were are you going?" Percy said half yelling. "I'm going to come back in a couple of hours obviously."

"Don't you dare! You can't just leave me here!"

"..."

"Damn you!"

2 hours later a woozy Percy managed to get up from the ground. He shook off everything that got stuck to his clothes. Wood, grass, and dried up bird poo fell off his shirt. Percy began to curse loudly as he began to stretch. Joints popped as Percy pulled his right arm.

"OK." Percy got up then walked up to the rack of swords. He picked up a large two-handed broadsword, turning around he began to swing it rhythmically. "One...Two...Three..." As the minutes went on the boys body started to burn. His muscles flexed at full force from the massive sword.

After another hundred swings he dropped the swords with a loud thud. He dropped down then started to do push ups. The boy didn't notice that the forest had gotten very quiet. Too quiet. Something eerie started to emanate from the woods.

A knife flew out of the forest into the clearing straight at Percy. In a split second he managed to throw himself to the side dodging the knife. Percy stood up in a defensive stance on full alert. Five more large knifes shot out towards Percy, the boy picked up the large sword then swiped the knifes out of the air.

Silence. The air was still and tense. Percy scanned the part of the forest where the knifes came from. His sense were at their peak he watched and listen intently. Three robed figures all of a sudden walked into the clearing. Percy's face scrunched up while scanning the figures.

" **That was good."** The figure on the left said. The figures voice sounded high and smooth like a women's. **"Mediocre at best."** The figure on the left side said. This figures voice was very deep and menacing like a male wrestlers voice. **"Boy where is the defector?"** The figure in the middle also had a mans voice.

Percy was confused, he didn't know anybody named defector. Honestly he didn't care at this point he knew that fighting these people was inevitable. Percy's body shock with fear and excitement. Fear of getting in an actual life and death fight, excitement from actually being able to fight with his life at stake.

 **"It seems he cannot understand or he doesn't want to answer. Kill him."** The figure in the middle said. Percy stayed still, he watched all of the figures without blinking. A sudden movement triggered everything. The women voiced person shot forwards toward Percy. In a matter of seconds the figure was right in front of the surprised Percy.

A roman short sword shot out from the hooded person's sleeve. The boy ducked under the stab then swung his sword upward. _Twang!_ Surprisingly the figure was fast enough to stop the massive sword. Percy's eyes widen at the sight, he could not believe that a person was strong enough to stop such a huge sword with a tiny blade.

A searing pain quickly enveloped his chest. Wamn liquid stated to pour down his chest staining his shirt. Percy didn't need to look down to know that somehow the figure moved faster than he could see and slashed his chest.

The boy dropped down to his knees. Clutching his wound he looked up at the person, said person pointed the short sword close to Percy's neck. Moving the blade forward the tip began to cut into his jugular opening up another wound on his body. **"I thought you would've lasted longer."** The wrestler sounding figure began to laugh loudly. **"He's just a boy, cut him some slack."**

 **"You're disgusting."** The feminine sounding person spat out with venom. The wrestler laughed once more before staying quiet once again. The "women" turned around, suddenly Percy dissapeared from in front of the person.

A whooshing sound followed by a blade piercing through the figures chest. **"H-How?"** Coughing loudly the person began to spit out blood. Percy pulled the sword out of the chest then kicked the person into the ground.

"Alright who's next?" Both of the other people wear slightly surprised. They didn't expect the boy in front of them to move that quickly and take down the comrade. **"Guess it's my turn."** The wrestler sounding figure cracked both its neck and knuckles. In a blink of an eye a giant war hammer was slung over his shoulder.

The figure proceeded towards Percy in a slow manner. Both of the warriors squared off they stood in front of each other sizing each other up. The difference in their appearance was evident the figure was a towering 6' 3" and Percy was a small 4' 7". The "man" began to slightly chuckle then pulling his arm back he put the hammer behind him. At an inhuman speed the hammer came barreling towards Percy. He barely managed to parry the swing before another swing came at him. The swing was so strong that it had almost made Percy let go off his sword.

The boy jumped back managing to dodge the blow. Unfortunaltly the force behind it pushed him back knocking him on his butt. _What the hell is this guy?! He's so strong!_ Percy sidestepped dodging once again. He swung his sword right at the "mans" head. At the same time the person put his hand out. To Percy's horror the person managed to stop the massive sword with his bare hand.

The figure pulled the sword out of Percy's hand and kicked him away. The boy was sent flying, his body didn't stop until he hit a tree. Everywhere was aching, his wound was starting to affect him even more. His vision started to get blurry and small black dots appeared in his view. The figure walked slowly swinging its hammer.

A slight glint of something shiny caught Percy's eye. Looking at the object Percy formulated a plan. Percy got up slowly, heavily breathing he stood still staring down his assailant. He started to run towards the person. The "man" grinned under the hood. Once a foot away the figure swung its hammer towards Percy. The boy dropped down and slid between the wrestlers legs.

Picking up the knifes that were on the ground Percy sliced the leg of the person. The wrestler grunted in pain as he fell to one knee. Then Percy took the knife in his other hand and slit the persons throat killing him instantly.

 **"Those two were stupid. They underestimated you, but I will be different."** A hand wrapped around Percys neck lifting him up into the air. The boy began to lose oxygen into his lungs. The last person clutched the arm that was holding the sword and broke it. Percy shouted in pain, _what the fuck! Another broken arm!_

As his consciousness faded Percy could only see as the person watched him Percy drift into an eternal sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

 **Need some reviews guys. Good critcism bad critism, it doesn't matter just need to know if you like it or not.**

 **In the reviews you can even put ideas which I might or might not put into my story.**

 **Just like last time I don't know whether to make this story a huge harem or a Petemis. Pertemis is used a lot but looks really fun to write. I might make it a maiden's harem, like Athena, Hestia, and Artemis all become his lovers.**

 **Umm, the fight sequence was short in chapter 3 was because Percy was inexperienced. I couldn't write like a whole page of fighting because Percy had never really been in that type of a fight before.**

 **Chapter 4**

After Percy had fallen unconscious Emilio had walked back into the clearing. Seeing his student in danger made him also burst in anger. The man cut the hooded person in half without so much as a blink.

Emilio quickly disposed of the bodies but not before laying Percy on the ground. Roughly half an hour later the man came back, he sat on a wooden stool waiting for Percy to get up.

Emilio was pissed. Scratch that, he was furious. The stupid boy laying down had fought instead of going to get him. The wounds he sustained weren't life threatening but they could've been prevented if the kid would have just ran. For Emilio there was no shame in running. I meant that you accepted your weakness and knew that if you ran away you could live another day.

Though what Emilio saw when he first arrived in the clearing was suprsing. The bodies of two dead people were on the ground with blood flowing out of them. The man had immediately known it was Percy's doing. It was amazing how in such a short time that boy could grow significantly.

"Ugh!" A loud groan came out of Percy's mouth. Emilio watched as the boy began to regain consciousness. But then something else caught his eye at that moment. His wounds, the gash and cut started to rapidly close at an inhuman rate.

The large gash on his chest seemingly started to stitch itself together. Emilio watched in astonishment as the gash started to slow down leaving still a good 6 inch long by 2 inch thick cut. The kid in question suddenly shot up like an arrow.

 _Thia kid is something else, there's no way his body should be able to do that. Perhaps it was because his body absorbed the healing power from the concoction three months ago and made it his?_

"Ugh my chest." When Percy made contact with his chest he immediately pulled back from the pain. "Crap! Forgot about that!" The boys clothes were somewhat in shambles. His white shirt was ripped in many places, his grey pants had a hole where his right knee was. Also his boots were very dirty.

Percy brushed off the splinters of wood that were stuck to his back from colliding with the tree. Shaking his pants he got up, looking around he made eye contact with his teacher. Percy hadn't realized that he should be dead if not for his teacher. "Yo. I knew you were going to save me."

Emilio glared harshly at the naive kid. He controlled himself from yelling and beating the hell out of Percy. "Why didn't you go get me? Did you think that it was some sort of game?" Emilio deadpanned. Percy tried to think of a smart thing to say to his teacher.

"I'm pretty sure those guys would've killed me so I decided to fight." Emilio held back an exasperated sigh. "I didn't have time to check the bodies because I thought you might've been dying, so what did they say?" Emilio knew to an extent who they would've been so he decided not to check the bodies and get the information from Percy."

"They asked for the defector, whoever that was." Percy said with a quizzical look on his face. Emilio figured as such. There was no way they wouldn't have found him given that he's been in the same place for the past 4 months.

"Who do you think they were talking about." Percy shifted himself so he was sitting with his legs crossed. "Me." The mans answer was quick and blunt, so there could be no misunderstanding. "What no way? Why would some guys be chasing after an old guy like you?"

Emilio glared at the boy. "Those guys that you ended up killing were part of The Brotherhood." Percy raised an eyebrow at the name. Honestly to him it sounded pretty stupid, there was no way that Emilio was part of something that sounded so lame.

"And?" Percy tries to lead Emilio to tell him more. "You see after the Catholics Church's crusades were ended some soldiers believed that they still needed to "cleanse" the world of darkness. So when they left they began to amass other mindless soldiers. They formed The Brotherhood, it turned out to be a secret organization that traveled around the world killing monsters and such."

Emilio leaned forward on his stool. "I left The Brotherhood because of what they had become. If there was money involved they would turn a blind eye. If someone offered them power then they would do their bidding be it good or evil. The Brotherhood had become corrupted. So I left but not before killing many of my comrades and stealing some books."

"So is that who killed my friends and destroyed my town." Percy gripped his hand hard. He was angry at the fact that Emilio was part of such an organization, and didn't tell him. "No, it was some other group of people that affiliated themselves with The Brotherhood. This group is evil and goes around killing small towns so it won't be too noticeable."

"But wha-" Emilio waved his hand dismissively while getting up from the stool. "I'll answer your questions later, right now you have to get packed up. We need to leave this spot since we've been discovered."

At first Percy wanted to protest, but his teacher was right. They couldn't risked the possibility of encountering some more of those freakishly strong people. Nodding his head Percy walked with Emilio back towards the cave.

Half an hour later everything that was inside the cave was packed up. Emilio had stuffed most or the things in an infinite storage backpack. Something he said he got from a wizard back when he was in the Brotherhood.

Once Percy was ready they began their treck southwest.

"So where are we going?" After a few hours of walking Percy had become restless. Emilio had a look in his eye that said that there was a specific place that they were going to.

"We're going to my friends home in Kansas." Percy's eyes widen dramatically. Kansas was literally hundreds of miles away. No way they he would be able to treck that much without dying of exhaustion.

"That's far away." Emilios footsteps did not waver, he merely turned his head to look at Percy then back. The boy merely huffed and glared at the back of Emilio's head.

There was no path where they were walking so the crunching of the twigs under their feet sounded loudly. Percy couldn't suppress his anxiety. Ever since the fight he had the boy was on edge every time he went into the forest. No one could blame him though, he had fought for his life and had kinda won.

Emilio was merely calm. He was the adult so there was no need to feel anxious. Plus the man was very strong in terms of comparing him to a crusador. Emilio was not to be trifled with especially when he was in a thinking mood. So when more crusadors decided to attack was when he got seriously pissed off.

A 30 foot tree snapped and fell towards the duo. Both males jumped to the side narrowly dodging the giant tree. Regaining their composure they began to scan the forest. They dropped the bags they had been carrying on the forest floor. Emilio reached inside a pocket in his infinite bag and took our a typical European styled sword. Percy sprinted towards the back and reached inside the same pocket pulling out two 3 foot long daggers.

The twang of a bow sounded almost nonexistently a few hundred feet in front of Percy. As soon it was two feet away, the boy had notice the arrow coming at him. Before it had hit him Percy closed his eyes scared for his life. He waited for a second.

Nothing. No pain. No blood. No nothing. Perch opened his eyes. A hand in front of his face with an arrow in its grasp came into view. The tip of the arrow was a couple of millimeters away from his eyeball scaring him even more. "Always be on guard Percy." Emilio's voice shook him out of his fear.

The boy turned to look at the man. Emilio had a scowl etched in his face. His eyes had anger with a slight hint of worry in them. _How could I be so stupid! I need to always be alert!_ Percy internally chastised himself. Emilio snapped the arrow in half and threw the splinters on the ground.

Both he and Percy got into a defensive stance. Their breathing synced. Their bodies had both tensed waiting for another imminent attack. _We should've left hours ago. I should've known that they probably had a group on standby if anything happened._ Emilio thought.

A sudden rustle of leaves alerted the males. Percy redied himself while Emilio stared at the spot where the sound came from. Suddenly Emilio spun around on his heel bringing his word up in the process. _**Cling!**_

A sword had been blocked by Emilio. An almost impossible feat if you weren't someone who had honed their skills. Emilio looked at the person who had tried to kill him. A man about 6 feet, grey hair, orange eyes, and pale white skin. He was wearing a traditional captains cloak something that was only given to a select few.

"Kale" Emilio said with disdain. "Emilio" The other man, Kale said. They both pushed their swords at the same time moving one another. Emilio jumped back and looked at Kale up and down. Meanwhile this was happening Percy had been surrounded by many enemies.

Right after Emilio had turned around four people rushed out of the forest and towards Percy. They stopped just a few feet away front the boy. "What?! We have to fight this kid?!" A man who was the fist one to come out said out loud. The man was 5" 10' with black straight hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin. He was dressed in a white shirt with a blood red cross on the front of it, grey pants and black boots with a black coat over the shirt like all of the others.

Chainmail covered his whole two arms and a part of his chest. A broadsword was held firmly in his hand. "This _boy_ killed one of our best warriors." Percy turned to look at the person who talked. A women much shorter than the man stared at him with calculating eyes. She had wavy light brown hair, hazel green eyes, and perfect porcelain like skin. Her body had just the right curves that woukd make any man drool, in all she was beautiful. But just by making eye contact Percy knew she was very dangerous.

In her hands was a bow, that made her the culprit of the arrow that was shot a few seconds ago. Percy looked to his right and saw his teacher trading blows with another man. The man looked well trained by how he was able to match Emilio blow for blow. All of a sudden a tingling sound went down Percy's body.

The boy ducked, a blade missed his head by inches. Percy dodged the blade again this time moving to the left. Another blow came from above this time he was ready. The boy crossed his knives together and put then over his head. The blade hit the knives with a loud crack.

Percy moved his knives to the side letting the blade slide off. Using this opportunity he trusted one of his knives towards the assailants abdomen. Before the knives made contact a sword parried it away almost hitting it out of the boys hand. Percy jumped back taking in the overview of the situation.

Four against one, there was a ten percent chance that he would be able to get out of this alive without the help of his teacher. Percy looked at the four people in front of him. Two had some type of helmets that knights wore so killing with head blows would be hard. The other two, the man and women looked way stronger than the other two so he would have a harder time.

The two that had helmets were the ones that attacked him first. The shorter one had been the one to try to take Percy's head off. And the taller one was the one who blocked his strike. _Ok the shorter one is fast and the big one is strong. So I have to kill the short one then the big one._

Something warm and wet began to touch Percy's arm. He looked down on his shirt and saw red. The wound on his chest had opened up spkilling blood. If not for the bandage that was on it his shirt would probably soaked in blood. _i have to finish this fast._ Percy said in his mind.

Percy concentrated then unleashed some of his Anima. His body felt lighter and a little more stronger. He had decided to use his trump card. The boy moved faster than the eye could see. He seemed to dissapears and reeapear in front of the two helmet heads stunning them both.

Percy went after the short one first. He thruster his knives forward piercing the stomach of the short helmet head. The man fell to his knees grasping his stomach. The taller one shook himself out of his daze swipping his sword at the boy. Percy parried the blow then used his other knife to cut the mans other arm.

The big helmet head cried in pain but did not let up his assault. Soon after the short one had joined in the fray. Thet big helmet head swung his sword again, Percy sidestepped then sent a kick to his stomach sending him flying. A blade came from cutting upward just below his chin.

The boy barely managed to tilt his head to prevent the short helmet head from cutting his throat. Percy managed to throw a punch at the mans face making him stagger back. A small twinge of pain from his chin alerted Percy that he had been cut. The boy grit his teeth while glaring at both of the helmet heads.

Percy noticed that the man he had punched was having a hard time regaining himself. The big helmet head had once again ran up to the boy and swung his sword in an arc. Percy parried then swung his other knife at the mans throat. The helmet head bent his head back avoiding the slice.

Percy stepped inside the mans guard, pulling his leg back Percy kneed the helmet head in the stomach. The man groaned and bent down. The boy took his dagger then plunged it into the top of the mans skull.

The other helmet head and others watched as the man died. Before Percy could take in the satisfaction of killing the man a blade went flying his way cutting into his stomach. The boy groaned and took a few steps back.

Short helmet head managed to get in a slash while Percy was preoccupied with the other helmet head. Percy internally cursed while watching the man walk towards him. Short helmet head was breathing heavily and his wound was pouring a vast amount of blood. The man let out a war cry while raising his sword over his head.

Percy waited. He watched. Finally he acted when the helmet head brought his sword down. The boy just took a step to the right to dodge the slash. In a swift movement the boy grabbed the helmet head's arm in between both of his. Percy adjusted his knives into a ice pick formation then cut through helmet head's flesh

 _ **Thump!**_ An arm fell hitting the forest floor. A scream of pure agony rolled through the forest. Blood sprayed all over Percy staining him more red than he was before. The helmet head held his stump of an arm tight while screaming loudly.

An arrow flew through the air then pierced the man's head. Percy's eyes went wide and he looked a the women from before. She let the string of her bow go then lowered the weapon. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Wasn't that your comrade!" Percy screamed out in anger.

The women looked at Percy with an emotionless gaze. It sent shivers down his spine. "We don't have room for weaklings." The boy could not believe what he had just heard. These people had no regard for comrades, no wonder his teacher had left.

Emilio turned around to look at the commotion. "Don't look away while you're fighting, or you might regret it." The man had barely enough time to parry Kale's strike. They resumed once more slashing at each other. Each of them trying to gain some type of advantage over the other.

Parry, dodge, slash. A continuous cycle that neither of them could break. A blade came down at Emilio's head, the man parried it and tried to stab Kale. Kale flicked his sword parrying the man's stab. Emilio did a 180° turn and slashed at Kale's side.

The man pointed his sword downward then put his left arm on the back side of the blade to lessen the force of the blow. When the sword hit Kale's it was enough to slightly push his. "You've gotten better." Emilio said regarding Kale's swordsmanship.

"Of course I did. Did you think I would always want to stay in your shadow." Kale's tone was laced with pure anger. His face scrunched up and he glared at Emilio. "I never wanted you to stay in my " shadow" as you say." Emilio's tone was soft like as if he was talking to a child. Kale spit on the ground as a sign of disrespect.

"I shall show you the extent of my training. The training I went through to kill you." Kale ran his hand down the backside of his sword. "Burst Form!" The wind was suddenly sucked in towards Kale then shot out just as fast. His appearance started to change, in place of his gray hair there was thin tendrils of purples something that Emilio could not identify. His sword was also covered with purple stuff but it looked more like "fire".

Emilio closed his eyes and then opened them. He had activated Eternal Vision, to get a better understanding of this "power". What he saw was very bad. A crystal the size of his thumb was inside Kale's body. It was located close to his heart, it seemed to filter his anima and make it more explosive and more dense.

" I see, this power is not yours. It is merely man-made." Emilio said with no emotion. The man down his restraints letting his aura seep out. The aura began to envelop his body giving it a light green shine. "Let's see who is stronger Kale." A huge grin appeared on the mans face showing his excitement.

"Yes!" Kale sprinted towards Emilio. When just a couple of feet in front of him he slashed his sword at Emilio. The man stood still, he brought his blade up slowly as if it was no threat to him. The shockwave that was made as the swords collided was huge. It shook everything and blew away anything that was a good 5 feet radius around the men.

The force from Kale's blow pushed Emilio downward. A crater the size of a small car formed right under his feet. But the man seemed unaffected by the monstrous strength Kale possessed. Kale's eyes burned with a fiery hate for the man. Deep down he was surprised that Emilio had not been crushed.

Emilio knew that even though he had trained, Kale would never be able to surpass him. No. Not like his current pupil that had an infinite growth rate. Emilio decided to end this quickly. He used Spectre to get behind Kale. In a second he slashed at his back making a huge gash on it.

Kale grunted in pain as he fell into the crater. He had not seen Emilio move which was surprising. Kale believed that he would've already gotten stronger than the ex-crusador. "I'm not going down that easily. That was a lucky shot anyways." Kale raised his sword above his head then swung it downward.

A purple arc of flames went flying towards Emilio destroying everything in its path. On the sidelines the three remaining people watched as Kale unleashed his technique. The two crusadors were unaffected seeing as that they had seen that attack before. But Percy was different story. His whole body shook with fear and excitement. The boy feared and craved the power that the man possesed so he too could use techniques like that.

Emilio narrowed his eyes at the attack. Concentrating on his sword he made his aura flow into the blade making it stronger. Right as the attack was going to hit the man swung his blade. The aura in his blade made the sword sharper cutting right though the flames and dispersing the attack.

"Impossible that was my strongest attack, Pulse Flame." Kale was shellshocked, he knew there was no way he could win. Emilio had just swatted away his attack like if it was a fly. "Now I will show you my attack." Emilio said while pointing his sword at Kale.

The aura on his sword began to glow. The aura began to surround the sword even farther making itself like a blade covering over the blade of the sword. The aura blade grew longer then shot out towards Kale. In a matter of seconds it cleared the distance between the two men, and stabbed right through Kale's heart.

Kale's allies could only watch as he was killed by Emilio. The aura blade wrenched itself free out of the man then dispersed into the air. "Farewell old friend." Emilio said in a solemn tone. As soon as Emilio said that the life of Kale ended.

Both the women and male quickly regained their composure. They got into a defensive stance waiting for Emilio to strike. The man turned around to look at both of the enemies. "Leave, and I will spare your lives." Both of them were dumbstruck, they did not count on being able to leave alive.

Hesitantly they dissapeared back into the forest. Percy finally let his body slightly relax. He walked towards Emilio looking at him with confusion. "Did you know him? And why did you let them go." Percy said as he watched Emilio look at the corpse of the man he just killed.

Emilio used Spectre to grab the bag then bring it back to the spot where he was before. Taking out a pure white bedsheet he dropped it over the body. "He was a kid I used to know back when I was still in the Brotherhood. He was a good guy, but a bit naive like you. Nevertheless he was an extremely good fighter. And the reason why I let the other ones go was because I did not want any more bloodshed."

Percy did not say nor asked any more. He just watched silently as Emilio sent a prayer to whatever God he believed in. "Let's go." Emilio said while walking towards the remaining bags. Percy picked up the rest of them and followed close behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After an agonizing 14 days 10 hours and 15 minutes the duo had arrived at Kansas. Actually according to Emilio they had arrived. Percy had no real way of knowing that they were in Kansas. It was the same in Illinois, forest here mountain there river over there. There was no real difference he could identify.

For all he knew they could be in South Dakota. But Emilio insisted that they were in Kansas even though they were lost half of the time it took to get there. The man points at a mountain that looked to be close. "That is where we are going."

Percy restrained himself from punching the man square in his nose. "Alright let's get going then."

Almost a fourth of the way up the mountain Percy was dead tired. His muscles ached and he was very hungry. He had not eaten in a whole day because Emilio refused to share his food saying,"You don't hunt, you don't eat."

Percy intensely glared at the back of the mans head. Emilio could feel the boys eyes trying to bore a hole into his skull. The man just kept on walking ignoring the feeling.

The way they took up the mountain was treacherous. Percy could not get a good solid grip on the rocks underneath him so he would nearly fall continuously. Rocks the size of medium sized dogs came rolling down at break neck speed. Both Percy and Emilio had to practically throw themselves to the side to dodge the rocks.

It took nearly two whole hours of branch breaking, rock dodging, and hallway falling to their doom for them to reach a particular spot that Emilio pointed out. The spot was not inclined in this spot, the land under their feet was perfectly horizontal. It was like this for a good twenty feet where then it did a 90° turn upward making a wall of pure rock.

The wall had two giant boulders in front of it with other long one laying on top of them in a horizontal fashion. It looked like a doorway of some kind, something that you would see in the movies. Emilio walked towards the rocks, stopping in front of the left one he knocked. He knocked three times and with every knock the sound seemingly echoed through the boulder.

The ground shook violently for a few seconds. Then a person out of nowhere came from the other side of the boulders. He was about 5" 11 with long white hair, yellow cat-like eyes, and pale skin. A regal purple robe covered from his neck down to his feet. "Nice to see you again Xander." Emilio said identifying the man as Xander.

"How long has it been fi- no eight years? Come inside I'll prepare some tea." Xander waved them forward then proceeded to walk into the "doorway". A ripple of what looked like water moved in between the boulders as the robed man walked in.

Emilio walked towards the boulders then stepped inside. Percy hesitantly walked behind him, reaching the "doorway" he shut his eyes held his breath and walked in. A weird feeling came over the boy. Something like entering a deep space then suddenly being tugged out.

When Percy no longer felt it he opened his eyes. What came into view was even more incredible than when he saw Kale perform his attack. A castle about 30 feet high was where he had arrived. The walls were made of wood even though they passed through some boulders straight into the wall of rock.

The castle looked like somrthing from back in the time of English Kings. Chandeliers were suspended in the air, luxurious tables and chairs adorned the massive room. On the east and west walls, thousands of books were fitted into bookshelf's the size of small houses. "Wow!" That was the only word that Percy could put together to describe how amazed he was.

Percy took a whole 180° turn before settling his view back towards the front. Emilio kept on walking till he reached a very expensive dining room table. Taking out a beautifully carved wooden chair from under the table he sat down. Percy followed his example and did the same. Xander kept on walking until he reached a pure white door on the far north wall.

He pulled the door open then walked through. Percy found it weird that even though he had opened the door enough so someone could be able to see the other side it only looked blank. Like something stopped Percy from taking a look. The boy watched as the door slowly closed with a small thud.

Percy looked at Emilio but said nothing. The man had a serious look on his face and he kept on staring out into space. During the whole time they walked to Kansas he had a gloomy mood surrounding him. Percy speculated that it was because of his "friend" that he had killed.

The door opened once more revealing Xander holding a silver tray. A teapot and three tea cups were on top of the tray. _I guess he was serious about the tea._ The boy said in his mind. Xander waliked up to the table and set the tray down on it.

"So why are you here Emilio?" Xander asked while pouring tea into the cups. Emilio was immediately was snapped out of his daydream like state. He turned his head to look at Xander with a bored look on his face. "Just need a place to sleep for a few months, call it a favor."

The white haired man stopped pouring tea into the last cup midway. He looked at Emilio, blinked a few times then began to laugh heartidly. "The great Ghost Captain needs a favor from me?" Xander wiped a year from his left eye. "Oh that's priceless."

Emilio glared at him harshly before sighing in defeat. "So can we stay or not?" Xander nodded his head slowly before saying, "Since we're such close friends you can stay as long as you want. And you don't have to count it as a favor. Emilio smiled at the man in gratitude, Xander merely smirked back.

Xander handed out the tea cups, and in a flash Percy had already started to drink the warm beverage. The flavor of the tea was sweet, nice, and refreshing. So the boy took his time in drinking the delicious drink.

"So they found you huh?" Xander asked suddenly. Emilio looked at him then nodded. "Yeah, damn bastards are persistent." Percy immediately knew that they were talking about the people from the Brotherhood. The boy guessed that they had been following Emilio for some time. And that Xander was also affiliated with them in some kind of way.

"Were you part of them too?" Percy interrupted the two men. Xander looked at Emilio raised an eyebrow then looked at Percy. Emilio gestured towards the boy as an "OK" sign. "Yes, a long time ago actually. Before this guy joined." Xander thrusts his thumb towards Emilio.

"We'll save that for another time. It's late and you lads must be exhausted." Xander quickly got up, waving his hand he somehow made the tea cups and tray dissapear. Percy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He was astounded, because he hadn't seen anybody do that before. Even his almost invincible teacher had not ever performed such a technique.

Emilio and Percy both got up and started to follow Xander as he started to walk away. They walked to the west wall of the gigantic room. They arrived in front of a homey looking brown door, opening the door Xander walked in. Just like before Percy couldn't see to the other side making him a bit hesitant on going in.

Gathering up his courage he passed through door. The feeling was just like when he passed in the middle of the boulders. A huge vast space then being pulled back into the world. On the other side of a door was a huge illuminated hallway stretching as far as the eye could see. The floor was an elegant white quarts. And the ceiling was also a dazzling white color. The walls of the hall were a dark rugged brown.

At every 10 feet there was door on both the east and west walls. Xander stopped in front of the nearest one, he opened it and stood there. "This one will be for young Perseus here. And the one next door will be for Emilio. Breakfast is served at eight, and lunch is at three. If there's anything else you need you just need to ask."

Xander gave both of them a cheerful smile before walking back into the huge room on the other side. This time Percy could see into his room, he breathed a sigh of relief then walked into his room. Emilio followed close behind, the man had something he had to discuss with the boy before they went to sleep.

The room was elegant. Cream colored walls, with intricate white lines painted flowing along it. The floor was a light brownhardwood. A bed that could fit two people took up a fourth of the room. Some cabinets to put your clothes in and a fancy wooden desk with a chair in front of it.

A cherry red RA-DA **(A radio made in the 1920's)** was on top of the cabinet giving the room an even better look. On the left side of the bed there was a small desk that had a lamp on top of it. The west wall there was another door. Percy placed the bags he was carrying next to the bed. Then he jumped onto the bed sprawling himself on it.

"Percy I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning." The boy immediately sat up. "What?! Why?!" Percy scrunched up his face showing his anger. "Because I need to gather some information." Emilio said emotionlessly.

"So we'll go together then." Emilio shook his head in dissaproval. "No, you can't go." Emilio's tone said that there was no room for discussion.

"Why not?!

"Look Percy to be frank you're not strong enough. The places I'm going there are people that have no compassion, they don't care if you're a kid they'll put a knife straight through your head. These people won't underestimate or hesitate to kill you. The women at the places I'm going to can easily trick and kill any man just by batting their eyelashes. Imagine what would happen if they got a hold of you."

If his teacher was that certain then there was no real argument to be made. Percy knew that he had to get stronger overnight or wait until he returns. The boy looked down and balled his hands into fists. He was extremely irritated that they walked all the way to Kansas just for him to be stuck on a mountain or someplace close.

"You will be able to train here. Xander has tons of books where you can learn magic, ki attacks, mana manipulation and tons of other things. By the time I get back you would be able to go out with me." Emilio ruffled the boys hair affectionately.

Percy didn't look up, a bit of his irritation had gone away from hearing he would be training. "Hey Emilio, I hadn't brought this up before but why did you accept to teach me so quickly." Emilio was taken aback by the boys words. He wondered that maybe Percy had always questioned his lack of judgement.

"Cuz you were kinda like me. Now get some sleep, because I told Xander to train you as early as possible." Emilio gave Percy a small smile something he rarely did and proceeded to walk out of the room while picking up one of the bags that Percy dropped on the floor.

Percy looked inside his bag and took put some night wear. He then slipped under the sheets, turning around he turned the lamp off. Since his body was exhausted from all of the walking he instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Percy woke up the next day early in the morning. He got up from his bead and instantly stated to smell his armpits. "Ugh. That smells bad." The boy made a "yucky" face and tried to breath in as much uncontaminated air as possible. Noticing the door once again on the west wall he quickly made his way to it.

Pushing the door open he puts his head into the unknown room. The room was naturally illuminated by an unknown source, and what was inside the room was a miracle for Percy. A whole white usable bathroom was revealed to the boy. A wide smile quickly stretched from ear to ear.

After a 30 minute shower the boy quickly changed into his clothes. A plad shirt, white shorts, and some shoes he got from Emilio. The boy quickly rushed out of the room and into the first room where he came from last time.

Once inside the giant room he began to look for any signs of life. Finding none after a long period of time. Percy sat on a chair in front of one of the fancy tables. Taking a book from the top of a small stack he tried to read the title. Unfornutaly the book plus the title was in French something that he knew nothing about. He figured that Emilio had left already, putting him in a somewhat sour mood.

"Oh you're already up." A familiar voice makes Percy jump. Percy didn't even here the man walk into the room much less walk up to him. Xander saw that he had scared the boy which made him grin.

"You always have to stay vigilant even if you are in a "friend's" house." Percy turned around to look at the man that looked just like yesterday. Just like yesterday his yellow cat eyes made the boy feel uneasy. "Here, eat." The man snapped his fingers and almost instantly a plate of food came flying landing right on the table.

The boy looked at the plate then at the man, then back at the plate. His stomach rumbled so he did what any other logical human being would do, he ate. The plate was filled with eggs, some cheese, ham, and a piece of bread. A cup filled with water also came flying in giving Percy something to down his food with.

5 minutes later a full Percy tapped his stomach and burped loudly. "Good. Now come with me." Xander instantly walked to his right going straight to a blood red door similar to the one leading to Percy's room. The boy quickly got off the chair and followed.

They stepped into the other side and seemed to be transported to another world. The place was huge and circular shaped. Hundreds of thousands of books were on book shelf's that rose well over 50 feet. The walls all around them were filled with every type imaginable.

"This is my library, and this is where you will learn about all kinds of things."

Percy looked around in awe. "So what am I going to do here?"

Xander snapped his fingers. Suddenly three books came flying out of different parts of the wall landing on a table in the middle of the room. Xander and Percy walked up to the table. The white haired man grabbed the book on top and opened it. The book was about three inches thick with weird writing on it.

"This book has information on Magic, the second one on Mana, and the third one on Monsters. You will start with the Magic, I will be back in three hours to see how you are doing." Xander immediately turned around then walked out of the giant library. Percy sighed loudly then sat on a chair in front of the table. He grabbed the book then started to read it.

Magic

The basis of magic is in one's imagination. Those who can believe anything is possible can achieve any kind of magic.

One cannot simply use magic. Pure mage bloodline or also an afinity for magic are some of the ways a person can achieve magic.

The only way for a normal human being to learn magic is to be aware. A normal person would have to expose themselves to a high amount of magic to able to be aware of it. After that they need to learn the very basics. Then it comes down to how much their body is able to take.

There are many types of magic. There is Black Magic, ranging from necromancy to dark arts. There is Light Magic, ranging to heavenly arts to light magic.

The way to begin trigger these types of magic are also varied. Incantations, and chants can be used. Also magical items that have been blessed with magic. And the more common one, a magic circle.

These type of triggers are also varied in power. The longer an incantation or chant the stronger a spell. The stronger the magic on an item is the more powerful the attack. The denser the magic circle the bigger the power.

There are 7 Echelons of Magic. This is a type of scale to determine the strength of a spell. The higher the pillar the more complex and imaginative the spell.

Percy is entranced by the knowledge the book contains. He turns the pages and reads about different types of spells. Fire spells, wind spells, healing spells. The complexity of magic confused Percy at some points.

A door creaks a few feet away. Percy is so stuck on the book he does not see a part of the bookshelves split down the middle and open. The shelf's open outward like French doors revealing a secret door.

A loud boom echoes in the room shaking Percy out of his concentration. The boy looks around and sees the bookshelves had opened. Inside the room of the bookshelves was a lone book on a large white pedestal. For some reason Percy felt compelled to walk up to it.

Walking up to the book Percy ran his fingers along the cover of it. He noticed that the whole cover of the book was leather, from the texture he would say that I was fairly old. Some light scratches here an there but in all it was in good condition.

The book as if it had a mind of its own opened up and started to flip the pages. After a couple of hundred pages it stopped on a large gold magic circle. The middle of the circle had a 4 individual diamonds that touched each by the tip. In the middle of the four diamonds there are thin looking triangles. A thin line goes around it, then another thick line goes around that line. After that symbols that could not be adentified by Percy were separated by thin lines in between them. The symbols went around the line that separated the symbols from the diamonds. Above the symbols another thick line encircled everything. Four triangles were around the thick line directly north, south, east and west, of the magic circle. **(If you can't imagine that, then just think of a regular transmutation circle.)**

Percy hesitantly touched the magic circle. The book began to shake then light up in a gold ray of light. Gold light quickly enveloped the boys body shrouding his sight. All of a sudden words start to run through his brain, images of different types of spells triggered in his mind. Pictures of magical items and their attacks quickly overwhelmed his brain.

After a few minutes the glow died down. Percy fell to his knees completely exhausted for some unknown reason. His arms were at his sides so he did not notice the tattoo like circle on the back of his hands

"Ugh my body." Percy groanedout. The boys body was sore beyond belief. Whatever that light was sapped the energy right out of him.

"Amazing!" Percy would have jumped in surprise if not for his tired body not being able to move properly. Xander quickly walked up to the boy and put Percy's arm around the back of his neck to support his weight. Xander led him to the chair and quickly sat him down on it.

Xander observed his body, almost instantly he caught sight of something. Two gold magic circles like the one in the book were branded on the back of Percy's both hands. In the light the tatoo like magic circle seemed to shimmer brilliantly.

"Astounding! Emilio had told m about how you quickly learn and absorb things but to this extent is just amazing!" Xander said to no one in particular. Partly because Percy was falling into a deep sleep and wasn't paying attention to the white haired man.

As soon as Percy's eyes closed he began to mutter something. "Echelon 7, Infinite Barrior." A blue magic circle appeared below the boy's feet. Then a type of blue shield erected itself around Percy.

Xander was suprised that somehow Percy managed to use a magical spell. And a level seven one at that. The man reached out touching the shield around the boy. Instantly it blew Xander away burning him in the process. _This must be a protection spell. A type of spell that triggers itself so no one could steal ttheThreshold Origin._

The man smirked widely before walking out of the library towards his private chambers.

After two hours of dreamless sleep Percy woke up. The shield dispersed right as the boy opened his eyes. Then the magic circle dissapeared after Percy stretched his arms. _How long was I out for?_ Percy mused.

"Good you're awake." The voice of Xander sounds out from his right. Percy almost died from the shock he gave him. _This guy needs to stop doing that._

"How did you do it?" Percy scrunched his eyebrows then turned his head to look at Xander. "Do what?" He asked. Xander rubbed his temples and sighed exasperatedly.

"Look at your hands."

Percy looked down at his hands. Then looked back at Xander obviously not finding funny that he played a joke on him. Xander gestured towards his hands then he flipped them so the back was a facing upward. Percy got the idea then did the same. "What the heck is this?!" Percy yelled.

The boy looked at the magic circle on his hands with bewilderment. He closed his eyes then opened then to see if it wasn't a trick his mind was playing on him. "That is the Threshold Origin." The white haired man said loudly.

"What is that?" The boy looked back at the man with a glare on his face.

"The book that you opened contained secrets of the magic world. That magic circle there contains all of the information and magic that Merlin the Wizard had. The magic circle itself is the pinnacle of magic, it makes it so easy to perform magic that to execute high level magic there is no need to make a large magic circle. The Threshold Origin condenses the magic then makes another magic circle with double the power but two times less power needed to trigger it."

Percy looked at the gold circles with happiness in his eyes. He thought that with this magic shortcut he would be able to get stronger twice as fast.

"But just because you have that magic circle doesn't mean you can just use high level magic with a snap of your finger. First you need to learn how turn the Threshold Origin on, then you need to learn how to trigger a spell without it blowing up in yourface. But before all of that you need to learn how to control you magic because if you don't you will die from over use or under use."

Aftwr hearing that Percy physically deflated. His face turned into a frown with dissapointment evident in his eyes..

"Don't worry though, since you have the Threshold Origin it will be ten times easier to trigger spells." Percy immediately perked up. Xander could only laugh internally at how the kids emotions could be easily effected by a word or two.

"Alright let's get to it. First I will show you all 7 Echelons of magic." A small magic circle appeared on his index finger. Then a small ball of flames ignited right above it.

"Echelon I, Fire ball. This is the lowest level of magic, and the easiest to control. The ranking of magic is not just based on power alone, because if that were the case them there would be an infinite number of Echelon. Rather it is a ranking on the complexity of the spell as described by the book you read."

The small fire ball dissapeared then Xander opened hishand. A white magic circle the size of a dinner plate formed a couple of centimeters above it. "Echelon 4, Volt Dagger." Lightning began to erupt from the magic circle. It began to form into a type of small knife.

Xander suddenly threw it Percy's way. Without time to dodge the boy could only close his eyes and hope for the best. Percy opened his eyes once he knew that no damage had been inflicted unto his body. He turned around to see where the weapon went. The lightning knife had made a huge crater in the library. It had blown away a considerable part of the east bookshelves.

"You see how complex that was? First I had to use a lightning type spell then make it so the spell itself would make the lightning into a type of dagger. But a spell doesn't have to be strong to be high in the echelon."

"Echelon 3, Disappearing act. But also can be useful." A silver magic circle appeared over his head. Without warning the white haired man disappeared into thin air. The magic circle also disappeared without a trace.

A unknown force suddenly knocked Percy off his chair. Then something grabbed his leg and flung his towards the east part of the library. The boy immediately got into a defensive stance, he watched and listened for anything that could give away his unknown assailants' place.

Snapping his fingers Xander stopped his spell. The veil over his body cracked and shattered like a mirror scaring Percy. Xander looked at the boy with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you see that? You can't use that spell to burn someone like that Echelon 1 spell but it is higher ranked. Why is that?" The white haired man asked Percy.

Sea green eyes looked to the right giving way Percy's thinking. He thought about it for two seconds before he came up with an answer. "Because it's more complex."

Xander smiled widely. "Bingo! You got it!"

"Now show me that psychic power Emilio told me about."

Percy's eyes narrow at the man. _Weird. Emilio didn't tell me anything about mentioning my power to Xander._ Percy raised an eyebrow at the white haired man but decided to comply. Percy focused for a moment before dozens of books began to float in mid air. Then he proceeded to make them spin around making a tornado of books.

"Remarkable. It seems as if your psychic power only uses the matter and energy part of everything. So that means you cannot directly touch or use Anima with that type of ability."

Xander rubbed his chin quizzicaly. "Well I guess you will be able to train your psychic power here too."

"There will be no need for you to learn magic any further." Xander said with a bored tone. Percy glared at him while he died his power down. Once the books returned to their spots he began to question the man.

"Why don't I need to learn anymore about magic?

"The Threshold Origin contains the information of every spell Merlin had ever casted or had knowledge about. It will take time but in a couple of years I believe you will be able to perform World Class Magic and even become a World Class Mage.*

"What is that?" Percy could not understand Xander. The man practically talked in his own language.

"Here let me show you what a World Class Mage can do. Echelon 7 Necromancy, Restless Soldier." A black magic circle appeared two feet away from Xander. In a second a literal bony hand rose out of the circle. Then a skull emerged, after that the whole body of skeleton came out. The skeletons was covered in tatters of clothes, the smell that came from it was repugnant. In between the bones dark green slime oozed out. Its jaw hit together making a clacking noise. Holding a sword in its right hand it was a ugly and scary sight.

Behind it thick black chains were connected to its spinal cord. The shackling noise of the chainse choed through the library. "This is what world class magic is. This skeleton is the body of a former enemy, I had hated him so much that I tied his soul to his to his dead body. With a dark arts spell I connected his body to some chains that keep his bones intact and his soul stuck to the spell and skeleton like body."

"How could you do that to a person?" Percy was appalled by the way Xander treated lives. No matter how much he hated someone he would never condemn them to such a fate. Or so he thought.

"Because I can. Remember this Percy, humans are selfish. They do anything they want whenever they want because they want to. Human greatly embrace greed, and power. Haven't you noticed that all human beings would do anything to do what they want? Just like you. Didn't you ask Emilio to train you so you could get revenge for the people that killed your friends and family. You're no better than me or the next person. So do not try to talk to me as if I'm a bad guy, I just know what I want and take it."

Percy was furious. He could not believe what he was hearing. This monster had the audacity to say that they were the same. That he was no better than he was, of course he wanted to take revenge what person wouldn't. But he did not want revenge just to kill people, he wanted closure. He wanted to end the lives of the people that caused him pain, and be done with it.

"Fine if I'm no better than you then teach me, teach me how to use magic so I can kill those who killed the ones I cared about." Xander smiled a devious type of smile. In his mind he laughed at how easily this boy could be manipulated which was not a good thing. _You failed the first test Percy. But do not worry the second one will be coming up shortly._

"Alright then let's begin." Xander clapped his hands. A black dome started to cover the library making shadow over both of the people present. The shadown grew and grew until it enveloped the whole library. The room was now cold and dark with only a white light shining from far above them.

"Focus on your magic circle." Xander instructed.

Percy looked at his hands then closed his eyes. He focused on the gold magic circle on his hands. "Focus on the sound of my voice." Xander's voice echoed through his brain. Percy chose to ignore it and concentrated more into his task. "Now imagine anything."

The sound of the mans voice vibrated in his ears. _Vibration._ A glow of golden light started to surround his hands. More and more light started to spread around Percy's body. Xander watched as the boy was about to perform his first spell.

 _This boy is more of a natural then me. And that's saying something._

Percy opened his eyes. In a flash white magic circles that had a diameter of an inch began to form centimeters above Percy's fingers. After all ten had formed a sudden pulse began to fluxuate the air around his fingers. "Echelon 3, Pulses."

Percy inspected his fingers. At first he was amazed but it died down to confusion. "Why isn't it doing anything?" Percy did not know that he had unconsciously said the name of the spell. The boy looked at the World Class Mage with confusion written all over his face.

"That spell is called Pulses. It is a spell that uses vibrations, it can either be used in a offensive or defensive way. For defense you can make it bigger to use as a shield, since it vibrates at high speeds anything that comes into contact with it instantly breaks apart. In an offensive way you can cave someone's chest in with a hit from the palm or in your case your finger. It all depend"s on how much power and range you put into the spell."

A wide smile appeared on Percy's face. The boy was ecstatic that he was able to trigger a spell. For some reason he knew that it was also mid level spell which made him even happier.

"Triggering many small spells is easier than triggering a big one. It is because it takes more focus, time, and magic to form a big magic circle. So I want you to turn off your spell, then focus on the palm of your right hand and try to trigger the spell. Try to make it as larger as an orange this time. But before you trigger your spell put your hand on this pillar."

Xander moved his left hand in a circular motion. A pillar of solid white granite shot out of the black floor. It grew about a foot away from Percy making it so he doesn't lose his concentration. Percy stopped his spell, he then placed his hand on the pillar of granite.

He closed his eyes once again. Doing as he was asked he began to trigger the spell but now making it much larger. _I can feel his magic start to move. He is actually doing it. This kid is a prodigy! No! He's a genius!_ Xander said in his mind.

The white magic circle appearedoncee again. But this time it was the diameter of at least six inches bigger than what Xander had been expecting. The man knew that Percy had put much more power into this spell than the previous one. Percy opened his eyes and looked at his Magic circle, the look in his eyes showed he was happy with the outcome. Once the spell triggered completly something amazing happened. The spell had made a foot deep crater in the granite. Cracks spreadthrough the granite like wildfire. Pieces of the pillar fell off showing the extent of the spell.

After a few seconds the spell wore off and Percy started to breath heavily. The spell had taken a lot out of him. Percy looked at the pillar and grinned. No words could describe how proud of himself he was. At first he was skeptical on if he could do it but now looking at his result he knew that there nothing he couldn't do.

Clapping noises began to echo through the dark room. Percy looked at Xander to see him with a giant grin on his face. "Amazing! You did better than I hoped."

"How did you think I would do?" The boy asked in a playful tone.

"I thought you would have crashed and burned. Maybe you would've died from over stressing your body but that wasn't the case." Percy immediately deadpanned.

Xander snorted then began to laugh loudly. Percy looked at Xander with a glare then infected with his laughter began to laugh as well.

Percy wanted to dislike this man due to his views but couldn't. He couldn't believe that someone who would voluntarily teach him magic would be like that.

"So what's next?" The boy asked.

"You will trigger that Echelon 1 spell that I did a couple of minutes back and practice only that spell for a few hours." Percy groaned loudly. He didn't want to trigger that lame looking spell even if he was going to use magic.

Hours later a swearing Percy is sitting on black ground in the cold dark room. For the past three hours the boy had been triggering the Echelon 1 spell well over 50 times. Finally after all that time the amount of times he had done the spell began to take its toll on his young body.

Percy began to breath heavily as he triggered the spell for the fifty secondth time. The small ball that had started off looking like the size of a golf ball was now the size of a baseball. Even after so many hours Percy could only make it a bit smaller which made him mad.

His concentration didn't lack didn't lack on bit. But even so, making the ball bigger was a big task. The first twenty times he had done it he was only able to keep the spell up for about seven minutes before it dissapeared. Percy was confused because he had performed a much larger spell hours ago but could not do the simple task of making the ball bigger.

But the boy realized that Pulses dissapeared after five seconds after its triggering. Percy cursed loudly as once again the ball of flames vanished. He began to trigger the spell once again but this time trying to add a little bit more power to it.

Xander had warned him that if he added more than necessary than the ball would explode in his face. Or even worse the flame would go out of control and burn him to a crisp.

He triggered the spell once again. But this time because he wasn't concentrating so well the ball began to flicker before it turned itself off. Percy groaned in frustration he pulled his hair trying to think of a way.

 _Man this is harder than I though._ The boy said in his mind. Once again the boy triggered the spell. He watched as the ball of fire grew until it was the size of a baseball. Then it grew to the size of a baseball after this point was the hardest part. If Percy tried to add more magic to it the ball would feel like it started to go out of control so he had to turn it off. But if he added more magic little by little it due to his lack of concentration it would die out.

Percy let the spell dissapeared before he went into thinking mode. It took him about five minutes before he came up with an answer.

 _What if I make the magic circle bigger and also add more power into the ball. That way the size of the ball could fit in the magic circle! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of that sooner!_

Percy believed that he had a fifty-fifty chance of success. If memory served him right then the book he had read explained how the size of the magic circle could also affect the power of the spell. So he decided to try out the supposed theory.

The boy opened his right hand with his palm facing upward. He concentrated on his palm and on the familiar magic he had done earlier. The spell activated and the ball began to grown until it grew to the size of a baseball. Then he concentrated on the magic circle pumping more magic into it he made it expand an inch more.

Then Percy began to focus on the ball of fire. The ball grew bigger this time growing up to the size of a regular sized melon. Percy internally praised himself before turning his spell off. He let himself fall on the ground breathing heavily as he basked in the coldness of the floor.

"So you're done?" Xander asked looking up from the book he was reading that he had conjured up hours ago.

"Yeah." The boy said enthusiastically.

"You know that you didn't have to make the magic circle bigger. You just had to add more magic into the spell, but because of the lack of your concentration your spell continued to die out. You have to be more secure with your spells because they can be helpful in life or death situations."

"So I just needed to add more magic? Wow, I feel so stupid now." Percy said in a disappointed tone.

"Look on the bright side you managed to perform an Echelon 2 spell." Percy immediately sat up and looked at Xander with wide eyes. "What? How?" The boy questioned.

"Well didn't I tell you that the higher the level the more complex the spell. Well since you made the magic circle bigger and the ball bigger it immediately became a Echelon 2. It had also became that because that fire ball could be thrown not like the Echelon 1 spell."

Percy was speechless. Without even trying he performed a higher spell than he needed to. The boy began to laugh, he sprawled himself on the floor looking at the light above him with a giant smile plastered on his face.

 _Finally I'm getting stronger._ Percy closed his eyes and let his consciousness fade

"I guess you can rest now." Before Xander had even finished his sentence Percy had already fallen into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

 **I fixed a few things in chapter 1, changed Percy's name to just Ark. It would be better than a long name that kinda doesn't make sense.**

 **I don't know whether to time skip a few years already or to just into more description about Percy with magic and stuff like that.**

 **Decided to make this a harem story but I need to know how big a harem should be.**

 **Like 6-15 ish?**

 **I'm also going to make longer chapters.**

 **Sorry if its confusing on what time and place it is. Currently the story is during the 1920's but because I'm not really writing how they talked back then. But I tried to write it differently there are slight changes like I don't use bro, cool, dude, or any words from the 1990's till now so there can actually be a difference when i write in that time.**

 **I'll tell you when the year changes and write it down. Like 1930, Panama, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Percy awoke the next morning slightly confused. He was laying on the uncomfortable marble floor of the library. The boy scratched his head with quizzical look on his face. "Shouldn't I be inside that weird dark room?"

"No."

Percy didn't jump nor react to the voice. For some reason while he had said those words he had already felt Xander's presence in the room. _Weird. How did I know he was there?_ Percy looked down at his hands and squeezed them a few times. _My body feels good. Amazing actually._ The boy said in his mind.

"Hey, did you hear what I said." The annoying voice of Xander shook him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" The white haired man sighed loudly. He looked at Percy and shook his shoulders.

"I was just telling you how great my powers were. The "dark room" as you say was made by magic. I used a magic circle to completly cover the library then I made it into my own "world". Like how I just suddenly made a pillar of rock appear out of nowhere. My "world" bends to my whim, there is nothing I can't do in there; that is the power of a World Class Mage." Xander said with Pride in his voice.

"I didn't ask you for that explanation but thanks anyways." Percy was cleaning his ear with his picky adorning a bored expression.

Xander glared at the boy but quickly let it go. In his mind he knew that Percy was what he would call "a cheeky little bastard". "Whatever just hurry up and get up. We have a lot of things to do." The boy immediatly jumped to his feet.

The boy noticed something was different. His body felt much stronger than before. Getting into a defensive stance he threw a few jabs and did a roundhouse kick. "Why does my body feel stronger all of a sudden."

"It's because of your magic. Your body believes it is physically stronger but that's not the case. It's just overflowing with potent magic. Such powerful magic that with a snap of a finger you could probably blow up an entire mountain. That is if you had an even a third of control of magic than what is needed to actually do that."

Percy looked at the man with an annoyed look on his face. Xander was very cocky. But Percy knew that he had every right to be. From what he saw World Class Mages could be considered Gods among men. That's what made Percy more annoyed than his evident huge pride.

The fact that he has so much power but looks like he hasn't left this place in years is what felt wrong about him.

The boy cracked his neck. He looked at Xander then said, "So are we going to eat breakfast or what? I need food for energy you know, I'm not some World Class Mage that could probably just live off of the pages of books."

 _Emilio wasn't lying when he said he was a handful. But this kid is seriously pissing me off._ Percy smirked when he could see Xander vvisiblly getting angry at his statements. _This kid is seriously going to get it now._

Xander tried to ignore the irksome look on the boys face. He walked to the door and passed through the opening. Percy quickly followed suit.

Percy looked around. This room was greatly different from the ones he had been in before.

White and silver everywhere. The floor and ceiling was pure white. Silver chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. A fancy looking silver table was in the middle of the room, with white and silver chairs around it.

Xander was already sitting on one of the chairs carefully indulging in his breakfast. It seemed that the man never ceased to amaze Percy.

Percy walked up to the table, he pulled out a chair and sat down. He began to tap his fingers on the table impatiently. Two seconds later a plate full of food camping flying down onto the table. Percy began to dig in for some odd reason he had a huge appetite.

"So what is the plan for today?" Percy asked the white haired man.

Xander stopped eating for a moment before saying, "You might begin your physical training or we will practice more on magic I haven't decided yet."

Both Percy and Xander sat in silence eating their food. After finishing their food Xander had got up and signaled for Percy to stand.

Percy sighed slowly before getting up from his seat. "Let's get going then." Xander gave the boy a playful grin that sent chills down Percy's spine before getting up. "Yes, let's." For the man knew what was coming the boys way.

Xander and Percy walked out of the room into the first giant room. Percy did not let the confusing manner of passing through doors and ending up in different places get to him. Certainly it had something to do with magic.

Xander took a turn to his left then walked forward. He stopped in front of a pitch black door located on the north wall of the huge room. The man turned around to look at Percy. His gaze was serous and determined, Percy's body immediately went stiff.

He didn't know why but the look he gave him gave Percy a weird foreboding feeling. The white haired man turned back around and slowly opened the door. Xander stepped in, Percy counted to five before he too also walked in.

On the other side Xander was waiting for him. Percy noticed that he went inside a room that had stairs going down. There was a torch on each side of the stone walls. Stone steps lead deep into the ground as if going to a dungeon.

Xander and Percy began to walk down the steps. Every step echoed loudly the sound resounded for a few seconds, so estimating how far the stairs went was an impossible feat. After half an hour they arrived in front of another pitch black room.

Pushing the door open Xander signaled Percy to walk in first. The boy did as instructed and quickly went thorough the door. The room was extremely different from all of the other rooms he's been in so far.

Swords, daggers, and spears were hanging from the walls. Bows were hung on racks with their arrows inside a wooden barrel. Guns ranging from pirate looking ones, to large rifles were on different tables spread out around the room. War hammers the size of full grown men were standing up vertically. The boy knew immediately he was inside a weapons room somewhere he had never imagined would look like this.

There were weapons that were totally unknown to Percy. With two blades on each side, or cuved bldes that were at least three feet long. The boy wondered why a man that had such strong magic would want weapons for. _This guy sure is weird._ Percy thought.

"Pick something." Xander looked at Percy then snapped his fingers. A chair erupted from the stone floor so Xander could have a seat. Percy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

He began to walk to random places in the room. First he walked up to a rack of bows, he took a long wooden bow then pulled the string. But the strength needed to pull it far exceeded his capabilities. The boy glared at the weapon then put it back.

Then he walked up to a rack of sword. Taking a French saber he tested the sword. He swung and jabbed at the air, but unfortunately the weight was off. The bottom of the blade weighed more than the top making it difficult to swing it. Percy sighed disappointedly before putting the sword back.

During several minutes Percy had tested many weapons. From spears to axes but none felt right in his hands. During the whole time Xander had watched the boy be unsatisfied with the weapons in the room. The man had a feeling that Percy would choose one of the special weapons he had discretly hidden among everything else.

Percy had almost given up before encountering the weapons he wanted. On a table full of knives and daggers something black and shiny had caught his eyes. He hastily walked towards the table eager to see what caught his eye.

Two twin pitch black blades made Percy's eyes go wide. Both hollow and slender, they also were also serrated like a sharks teeth. Unknown blood red symbols were running along the two inch thick blunt and sharp parts of the blades.

The boy picked up the knives, the blades were surprisingly well balanced. He twisted them a few times in his hands before doing an experimental swing. The knifes were amazing, every time he swung or jabbed the blades seem to flow smoothly through the air. "I want these."

Xander had been right. Percy had managed to pick the rarest set of knives he had. "Good eye." Xander got from his chair and walked up to Percy.

"These knives are made of Nervodium a metal not from this earth. It is also the strongest metal, though it is practically weightless. The symbols on the blade is infused with Living Magic, a type of magic that bonds with someone making the weapon only unique to one person. As you can see the blade has not melted your hand off so the magic has fused with your own making the knives yours." Xander said with a smirk on his face.

Percy smiled at the swords before asking Xander something. "Do you have any sheathes for these?" Xander snapped his fingers and immediately two identical looking black sheaths appeared on the table. Percy put the knives inside the sheath and held the blades firmly in his hands.

"Since you have already picked your weapons, we can move on to the next room." Xander then walked to his left kept on walking till he reached another black door.

 _How many rooms does this guy have?_ Xander was already through the door when Percy finished his thought. The boy quickly walked in not feeling uneasy because there was a certain feeling that was coming from the other side of the door.

A colosseum the length of two baseball fields came into view. It was made out limestone, cement, tuff, among other things. Rows upon rows the colosseum had so just like back in the time of the Romans people could spectate.

Percy was literally speechless, all of the rooms so far had been somewhat normal. But now he is looking at a colosseum that might be bigger than the one in Rome.

"This is my colosseum, it is used for training. Also for a spectacle of either life or death." Percy looked at the man. His face was dead serious, something that didn't make Percy feel pleasant about being here.

"Do you want to see the inside?" Percy nodded his head and began to follow Xander. They walked down some steps making their way under the colosseum. Once under they walked through a narrow corridor that got wider as they got closer to the center of the colosseum.

They arrived in front of some wooden gates. Xander pulled a lever on the right side making the gate open upward. Xander gestured Percy to walk in first, and so he did.

The sight was amazing, Percy could see everything from where he was. The walls that surrounded him were at least twenty feet high, making it difficult to climb them. More wooden gates were on the north, east, and west.

Light blood stains and cracks on the walls showed that there had been previous battles that had taken place here. On the ground there were small craters probably from war hammers hiting those particular spots.

Percy imagined himself fighting against skilled gladiators. Stabbing through the skulls of the lions they had captive. Percy knelt down and grabbed a hand full of dirt, then he spread his fingers slightly apart letting the dirt go through them. The boy had not noticed because of his amazement, that he no longer had his knives.

Something felt off to Percy. He looked back and noticed that Xander had not set one foot inside the ring of the colosseum. Then realization hit him, he didn't have his knives in his hands. He started to walk towards Xander to ask where they were when the gate started to close.

Percy was just a foot away from the gat as it slammed shut. Grabbing parts of the gate and shaking it he glared at Xander. "What the hell Xander! Let me out!"

"Sorry I can't. I had already told you that this place was made for to things training and to make people die. In your case you will train, by killing that what you fear most...monsters."

Percy grit his teeth and glared even harder at the man. He hadn't told anyone but during the whole time he's been with Emilio and Xander he had been plagued by nightmares. Those green monsters would come out and devour his friends and mother. Every time they would cry, scream, and beg him to save them.

Deep inside Percy's subconscious he was deathly afraid of monsters. Even if he had killed some before just thinking about them made him want to crawl into ball.

"Percy you need to get over your fear. Monsters just like you and me can die, yes they are immortal but nonetheless they can die. You can do it I believe in you." Xander with a comforting smile snapped his fingers.

The sounds of chains began to sound loudly on the north end of the colosseum. Percy watched as one of the wooden gates began to open slowly. Once fully open loud footsteps signaled the arrival of his opponent.

A seven foot tall bull-man came out. Two menacing horns protruded out of his head. His whole upper body was very hairy but looked human. His arms and legs were also human, but instead of feet he had hoofs. In his right hand he carried an ax that looked like an omega letter from the Greek alphabet.

As soon as the bull-man saw Percy it gave out a loud roar. The roar made Percy start to shake uncontrollably. "The monster you will fight first is the Minotaur. A Greek monster born from a human and a bull. It is slow but very strong, it is not very smart but can be very deadly if taken lightly. You have to have faith in yourself Percy, convince yourself that you can kill this monster. You will have to fight bare handed but after you kill it, you will be able to take it's weapon and use at as your own for the next round."

Another roar interrupted Xander before he could say any more. The Minotaur began to sprint towards Percy. The boy balled his hands and stared at the monster. _Come on Percy you can do it, just like what you did with those other monsters._

Percy let out a war cry of his own before running at the Minotaur. Xander was shocked, he didn't think that Percy would run straight at the monster. Then he realized that the boy is heading straight to his fear so he can conquer it.

The Minotaur and Percy ran until they were only a few feet away. The monster raised its ax ready to take off the boys head. While still running Percy dropped to the floor sliding through the Minotaurs legs. Seconds before that the Monster had swung the ax down on Percy.

The Minotaur snorted angrily as he missed his target. The monster turned around only to get a fist straight to the face. The punch did not do any real damage it only stunned him for a few moments. Percy gripped his hand while cursing loudly, his knuckles had almost been broken from the monsters hard face.

An ax suddenly sliced through the air towards Percy. The boy only had enough barely time to jump backwards, but the blade had managed to graze him opening up a cut in his abdomen. Percy cursed once again and glared at the monster.

The monster snorted triumphantly. Percy smirked before getting into a defensive stance. _Damn! I can't beat him with strength. So I'll just have to find a way to knock him on his back and kill him._ Percy jumped to the right dodging another swing. Then he rolled to the left quickly evading another one.

The Minotaur came up with another swing. This time percy had a plan, the boy ducked then he pushed off the ground propelling himself towards the beast. Right in front of the monster he jumped as hard as he could bringing his fist up to the Minotaurs chin.

The punch wasn't even registered by the monster. Bringing its left arm up he swatted Percy away sending him rolling a few feet. Percy wiped the blood rolling down his mouth and spit out some that was still in his mouth. _Come on! Think! Think!_

Ttwo times now the boy had managed not to inflict any damage to his eneny. With just a throw of the hand the Minotaur managed to hurt the boy showing the gap in strength.

Percy looked to the right then to the left. He scanned the colloseum for any weapons laying around but to his disappointment there was none. There was no way that he could win this fight or so he thought.

At that point was when an incredible plan erupted in Percy's brain. The boy turned around and began to run towards the wall. The Minotaur bellowed loudly before he began to chase him. As Percy got closer to the wall he started to slow down shortening the distance between him and the monster.

With just a foot away from the wall the monster decided to take a swing. Percy felt the air being cut, so he realized his plan. As the blade approached Percy ran up the wall, then he pushed off and did a somersault in mid air.

Since the Minotaur had swung the ax and was also running he couldn't stop himself with colliding with the wall. Since the monster had shifted his weight forward the first thing that hit the wall was his horns. Percy fell down to the ground landing a couple of feet behind the Minotaur.

The Minotaur tried to pull himself off the wall but was stuck. Putting his right leg on the wall he pushed trying to remove his horns from the concrete, after a few pushes he managed to get himself free. But the monster did not notice that he had lost his horn in the process.

The monster was extremely angry flaring his nose and pumping smoke out of his nostrils. The Minotaur dropped his ax, bending down he got into a traditional charging stance. He took off like rocket with his deadly horn aiming at Percy's chest.

The boy took deep long breaths, he watched as the monster got closer. As if time slowed down Percy effortlessly moved slightly to the left. The Minotaur barrelled passed him baffled at the fact that he had not pierced the boy with his horn.

Percy quickly ran up to the wall, he pulled the horn free and stuffed it into his pocket. Grabbing the ax from where the Minotaur had dropped it he waited for the monster. The Minotaur once again got into a charging stance.

He launched himself forward with twice the strength. Percy waited until he was within striking distance, in a second Percy used all of his strength to swing the ax. The Minotaur had not counted on the boy actually being able to swing the 100 pound ax. As the blade met flesh the Minotaur roared in pain. He tripped and skidded, hitting the wall he came to a stop.

The monster sat up. He looked at his left side and saw the ax embedded deep into his body. The Minotaur knew he would not be able to take it out, even if he was a dumb monster he knew that he had lost this fight.

Percy took the deadly horn out of his pocket. Shifting it into an icepick style he walked up to the monster. Though the Minotaur was gravely injured he would not go down without a fight. The monster slowly got up and prepared to renew his battle with the boy.

A fist came flying at Percy's face. The boy could see it coming from a mile away so he simply moved to the left dodging it completly. The Minotaur lurched forward from his own weight, and his inability to stand up right.

The monster turned around and sent another punch at Percy. This time Percy ducked under the blow, spinning the horn in his hand he pointed the tip upwards. In a flash the boy pierced the horn through the bottom of his chin into the Minotaur's head.

Blood flowed out of the wound staining the dirt under their feet. Percy took out the horn from the Minotaur and stepped a few steps back. He watched as the monster fell to it's knees then face first into the ground. A second later the body began to dissolve into gold dust.

Percy let himself fall on his butt. He started to breath heavily, he felt a sudden weight lift off his shoulders. _I have killed a monster and proved my strength, now I just need to kill those who destroyed my town._

"Alright five minute break, then on to the next monster." Xander said. Percy instantly got up and glared at the man.

"Why another?! Didn't you say only one?!" Xander shook his head.

"No. I never said just one. Stop complaining and rest up, you will need it." The look Xander gave Percy left no room for questions. So Percy did the most logical thing, he sat back down and rested.

Five minutes later another gate started to open. The ominous sounding chains rattled continuously until clanking sound stopped. The gate had fully open letting out the monster inside.

Percy got up, then into a defensive stance holding the horn firmly in his hand. Out of the west gate a dog looking thing came out. Its was the size of a large wolf, long sharp teeth filled its mouth. Black fur with spikes on it, and piercing orange eyes. The strangest thing about it was its hands. They looked similar to that of a monkey's. On the tip of its tail it also had a weird looking hand which further baffled Percy.

"That monster is Ahuizotl, an Aztec monster that likes human flesh. It's fast and cunning. Its hands are capable of manipulating itself. Anything from the form of a sword to a thorn. You have to watch yourself with this one Percy." Xander said from behind the boy.

Percy slowly walked towards the center of the ring. Standing a yard away from him the Ahuizotl starred at him instensely. The monster began to circle him still just staring.

Suddenly it bared its fangs and launched itself at Percy. Percy moved to the side dodging the monster, but what he didn't count on was the tail hand grabbing him. It grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him towards the ground.

The boy fell on his back. He quickly rolled out of the way of a sword coming down on his face. The hand tail on the monster had turned into a sword swinging at Percy trying to cut him. Percy parried the swipes coming at him.

The monster jumped at the boy again this time catching him off guard. It knocked him to the floor pinning Percy down. He moved his head to the left and right dodging the monsters jaws. The hand tail turned into a scorpion's stinger, then it came down at Percy.

The boy shifted to the side. He managed to not get his face pierced but unfortunately the stinger managed to go through his shoulder. Percy howled in pain. He bent his legs back then pushed upward on the monster's chest. The Ahuizotl flew off of Percy taking the stinger out of Percy's shoulder. The boy grit his teeth at the feeling of the stinger being pulled out.

Percy slowly got up not taking off his eyes from the Ahuizotl. His arm hung limp on his side because trying to move it was extremely painful. Warm liquid rolled down his arm dripping off his fingertips. The shoulder that the monster pieced was connected to his dominant arm which would make his fight even harder.

Percy took the horn in his left hand and got into a defensive stance. Orange lethal eyes scanned him closely. The monster let out a bark before lunging at him. Its jaws tried to clamp down on Percy's leg, but he managed to jump back avoiding the razor sharp teeth.

A large sword looking thing came swinging at Percy's head. He moved an inch back dodging the blade, before the tail could return to its place Percy grabbed it between his arm and side. Coiling his arm around the tail he began to pull it. As he began to pull it he started to spin.

The monster was picked off the ground from the spins. It shrieked and tried to claw at Percy but to no avail. After a few spins the boy let the Ahuizotl go, he sent it so far it collided with a wall.

The monster made a crater on the wall but had not managed to die from the force of the impact. It jumped out of the crater, bleeding from its mouth it let out a loud shriek. The noise was so loud Percy needed to cover his ears.

Slightly disoriented Percy could not stand firmly on the ground. The monster used this to its advantage in seconds it had ran right in front of Percy. The Ahuizotl swiped its paw clawing at the boys chest. Four claws pierced and cut Percy's chest adding to the wounds he already had.

Percy reacted fast, he swung the horn at the monsters head. The tip managed to go through the Ahuizotl's eyes. It _howled_ in pain before scratching the boys arm. Percy let go of the horn and the monster jumped away from him.

During the process of the monster jumping away the horn had unlodged itself from the eye falling to the ground. Percy saw the horn had landed just two feet away from the monster and two feet away from him. The Ahuizotl bared its teeth before growling.

Both the monster and Percy stood still. Whoever made the first move would be the loser of the fight.

The Ahuizotl propelled itself forward, right after that Percy ran towards the horn. As he grabbed the knife Percy lifted his left arm high enough to stop the monster from testing out his throat. Jaws locked onto his arm burying themselves deep into his skin.

Percy groaned in pain, then he began to stab the Ahuizotl. The sharp tip of the horn continuously pierced through the head of the monster. Percy yelled loudly as he did not stop his onslaught until he was satisfied with the kill.

Its jaw loosened its grip as it fell to the ground dead. Two seconds later the monsters body crumpled into a grey clay looking substance.

Battered and cut up Percy let himself fall onto his back. His breathing became erratic as he tried to take in all of the oxygen he had lost during the fight.

"Five minutes and the next monster comes out." Percy ignored Xander's statement and started to take a rest.

Five minutes later the gate on the east started to open. Percy got up to his feet and watched as the gate opened.

After it had fully opened out walked a monster like nothing he's ever seen before. It had the face of a monkey with long canines in its mouth. The body looked like a racoon's, its legs were orange and striped like a tiger's. Its whole tail was a long snake hissing loudly.

The monster was massive, it looked to be the size of a tractor. As it got closer to Percy it tilted its head as if questioning why the boy was there.

"That is the Nue a Japanese monster. It has the body of a racoon, arms and legs of a tiger, head of a monkey, and a poisonous snake for a tail. It is slightly smart, fast, and strong. You have to give it all you got for this one Percy."

Standing two yards away it started to make a weird noise. Sounds of dying birds is what Percy thought it sounded like. After a while it stopped, then stared at Percy.

All it took was Percy to shift to side uncomfortably to set the monster off. Its yellow green eyes went wide and then it let out a loud noise once again. Large back legs pushed themselves of the Earth towards Percy.

The boy quickly turned around and started to run away from the monster. It wasn't the most bravest thing to do but Percy had a feeling that if he fought this monster he would surely die. So the boy did what any other logical living thing would do, he ran as fast and as hard as he could away from it. Percy ran and ran until he made it to where Xander was.

"Xander get me out of here. You see that monster? It's going to eat me." Percy said frantically.

Xander only stood there and stared at him. When Percy heard other dying bird sound he immediately threw himself to the left. Two tons of pure monster crashed into the gate. To Percy's amazement the gate not been broken it had actually stopped the monster.

The Nue shook its head then looked at Percy. The boy could only run for the moment since he had no real way to effectively hurt the monster.

Five inch long claws came at Percy's face. The claws missed by half an inch giving Percy enough time to start running again. For some reason the monster had bad aim, it had missed him when he crashed into the gate and when he swiped his claws.

The Nue in seconds had caught up to Percy. Fangs pierced through Percy's right leg causing him to stumble and fall. The snake tail was still firmly attached to his leg as Percy tried to cut it off. The horn was already to dull to cut it off so he stabbed it multiple times. The tail let go but at the same time the Nue's jaws came down on Percy.

The boy pushed himself under the Nue then rolled out between his legs. A different noise this one filled with anger shook the colosseum.

The Nue tuned around quickly and threw its paw at Percy. Breaking several bones the attack made contact. Percy was sent flying across the ring like a ragdoll.

Coughing up blood Percy couldn't get up from the ground. His ribs were broken and he was already exhausted. Thundering footsteps that belong to the Nue got closer with every passing second. Spit dropped on his face coming from the Nue's mouth, the monster was right on top of him.

Its yellow green eyes just looked at Percy. The monster did not try to attack him, it only just stood there and stared. Percy believed this was his chance. So he tried to get up to cut the monster with the horn.

Right when he began to moved the monster hit him again with its paw. Percy was sent rolling on the ground until he stopped a few yards away. _This monster is just toying with me._ Percy glared at the monster as he got up slowly.

The Nue let out a cry before running at Percy. The boy stood his ground, he was going to end this even if it cost him his own life.

The Nue was right in front of him as Percy let out a war cry as he thrust the horn forward. Before it could make contact the monster was pulled back. Ten silver chains latched themselves onto the monsters body pulling back to the gate. The Nue clawed the ground and cried loudly as it was put back into its place.

As the gate slammed shut Percy fell face forward into the dirt.

Two hours later Percy woke up in his bed. He knew that Xander had put him here since he had fallen unconscious in the colosseum.

He was disappointed since he wasn't able to kill the Nue. Percy got out of bed then left the room. He went through the magical door and ended up inside the weapons room.

It didn't really surprise him anymore this place was practically a labyrinth. What confused him was that there was no stairs leading down he just ended up inside the room.

In the corner of the room Xander is looking through some weapons. "Xander what happened? Why did you put me in my room?"

Xander stopped then turned around. Having a serious look on his face he said, "If I had left you in the colosseum you would be dead. I used some Magic to heal most of your wounds. The ribs that broke from the Nue's attack still need some time to heal. And the poison is still having effects on your body even if it was completly removed."

"You almost let me die!" Percy said angrily. Xander shook his head and frowned. "I was not going to let you die. I had told you it was training, and to conquer your fear. None of the others you fought were closer to killing you then the Nue. This was a learning experience for you OK?"

Percy could just nod his head. Even if he was angry at Xander he was still alive plus he had been healed.

Percy sighed loudly then sat down on one of the chairs in the middle of the room. "Oh I had forgotten. Here." Xander threw Percy's sheathed knifes at him.

Percy attached the sheaths to his shorts and took out the blades. He twirled then and twisted them. Stabbing the air then slashing at it he practiced some of the knife techniques Emilio had taught him. Percy believed that if he had the knives he would have been able to kill the Nue.

"When am I going to be able to fight that monster again?" Percy asked.

"When you get stronger. Right now you're not even able to beat a rank C monster."

"What does that mean rank C?"

Xander sighed exasperatly then went to sit on a chair. "If you had read the monster book then maybe you would know. Monsters are ranked from E to S with E being the weakest and S being the strongest. E type monsters are common like goblins, hellhounds, or ogres. Type S monsters are much rarer such as: Ladon, Jormungand, Zahhak, and a few others. The Nue that you had fought was a rank B monster it would be an A if not for its lack of intelligence."

"So what is my current rank kill or something?" Percy said not being able to find the right words to say.

"Right now you can kill up to rank D monsters but any higher than that I put your life in danger."

"Then I guess more training, put me back into the colosseum. I want to fight as many monsters as possible until I collapse."

A grin formed on Xander's face. That was exactly the thing he wanted to hear, the boy has managed to pass the final test. The final test was for him to overcome his fear of danger. For him to leap head first into a situation that calls for no hesitation. Along the way he had gotten rid of his feet of monsters which is also a good thing.

"OK, let's get to it." Xander got off his chair and walked up to the door leading to the colosseum. He walked through it with Percy right behind him.

 _Rank S monsters here I come._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **1922, somewhere in Kansas...**_

Sunlight shines through the Kansas forest. Silence is the only thing that fills the forest, not even the slightest rustle from the wind could he heard. The tense feeling in the air throughout the woods could be cut by a knife.

A blur passes through the trees with little effort. A few yards away two other figures are on the tail of the first one.

All three of the blurs run through the forest occasionally jumping from tree to tree. With incredible speed they tread a mile into the forest in just a few minutes. All of a sudden the first blur stops.

Light shines where the blur had stopped illuminting the person. The boy had grown taller by a foot during two years. His jet black hair was just passed through the middle of his ear, and his sea green eyes burned with more mirth.

Through his tan colored cloak it was evident that he had grown more muscular. His grey slacks held the sheaths for his personal daggers. Percy was far from the kid he was two years ago.

The two blurs following him stopped a yard away also being illuminated by the sun. Two five foot tall tigers were the creature hunting the boy. These tigers were something like out of a horror film. Their flesh melted off their skin, bald spots on their body from their hair falling off in patches.

The one on the left had only half of its face, with the other half only being bones and teeth. To the creatures left the tiger's forelegs were just pure bones. Percy looked at the monster like creatures and smirked.

"Finally some good prey, Xander must have sent better ones this time." Percy took out his right knife and twirled it. The lions growled lowly but didn't move from their spots.

Percy pointed at the lion on the right. "I'm going to call you Joe-", then he pointed at the one on the left, "-and you Bob." Both lions didn't understand the boy so they just kept on staring and growling at him.

Joe let out a loud roar before he lunged at Percy. The jet black haired kid jumped above the lion, then he used his hand to push himself off Joe and land behind him. Bob had already moved towards Percy sending a paw in his direction. The boy ducked and spun at the same time. He switched his knife to his right hand then slashed the lions right foreleg.

Bob roared in pain then snapped his jaws at Percy. He expertly back handspringed away from the jaws. A flash of brown caught Percy's eye, Joe's paw swung at Percy. The attack made contact sending Percy crashing into a tree.

The boy began to laugh as he picked himself off the ground. He dusted himself off then got into a semi-defensive stance. "Good! Good!" With a slight crazed look in his eye Percy started to pump out his aura. The blood red substance surrounded his body making him look menacing.

"Auraic Body." Percy's voice said out loud. He sheathed his knife and ran forward towards the lions. Once in front of Joe the boy roundhouse kicked the tiger in the face sending him tumbling to the ground. Bob tried to bite his head off from behind, but Percy ducked low. Spinning on his heels Percy brought his fist up and uppercutted the tiger flinging him into the air.

Percy was having a blast, he hadn't had a good fight in over two years. Xander had always pit weak low ranked monsters against him but today was different. When Percy had fought versus the Minotaur, Ahuizotl, and Nue something inside him burst. All of his anger, worries, and everything negative was released as he was fighting. So now he had an insatiable bloodlust.

Adrenaline and bloodlust took over making him more stronger and savage. Everything became a nonexistent except totally destroying his opponent.

Bob swung his claws at Percy. The boy caught the bony arm then with his other arm he snapped it like a twig. Half of the creatures arm fell to the ground shattered into little pieces. The tiger groaned in pain the fell to its side. Seeing its comrade fall Joe the tiger had become enraged.

The tiger ran at Percy as the boy was going to deliver the finishing blow to Bob. Within striking distance Joe was going to bury his claws into Percy but something happened. A second before Joe was thinking about clawing Percy, the boy had in a flash turned around. He threw a haymaker at the tiger's face shattering its jaw and teeth.

The tiger was stunned at the speed and strength the boy possessed, but unfortunatly Percy wasn't finished. Percy grabbed the tigers face then pushed it towards his knee that was flying directly upwards. The knee connected with Joe's face caving his nose in.

The tiger groaned before it fell to the ground. Percy unsheathed both of his knives, he walked up to Bob and plunged both of the blades through his head. The incredible warrior watched as the life faded from the tiger's eyes.

The boy turned to the second tiger. Joes eyes were filled with anger, but anger from him being bested by Percy. Black blades pierced Joe's head before Percy wiped his knives on his slacks.

Percy then started to walk back from where he came. There was no clear path but he knew exactly where he was going. After half an hour of walking he came to the part of the forest where it connected to the mountain.

The boy wasted no time in running up the mountain. He got to the top of the mountain where somebody was waiting for him. Xander was standing in front of the entrance of his lair with his usual long robes.

"That was a good fight, finally you sent me some real competition." Percy said to the stoic man.

The white haired male just raised an eyebrow and sighed loudly. "You were pestering me about it all month so I decided it was time."

Percy grinned sheepishly. It was true that he had kept on telling Xander to send him more stronger opponents. Every time he had a chance he would have brought it up, until he made Xander cave.

"Well you won, and for that I congratulate you. But there is something more important we need to discuss." Percy was slightly intrigued on the mysteriousness of the situation.

"Alright then let's go inside." Both of them walked through the stone formation and inside Xander's "house". Percy was met with a confusing sight as his eyes adjusted to the light from the inside of the room. He was in the middle of the colosseum just like two years ago. But this time he had his weapons on him.

"Oh you grew, finally. I thought you would stay a shrimp forever." A familiar voice say from behind the jet black haired boy surprising him.

Percy turns around and comes face to face with his mentor, teacher, and friend. "Emilio, when did you get here?" The boys voice is filled with joy, seeing his teacher for the first time in two years made him feel very happy.

Emilio merely smirked at the boy. The man's arm moves but can only be seen as a blur to the naked eye. Instincts immediately took over and Percy unsheathes his knives and slashes the object that was coming at him out of the air. A small small knives fell to the ground making a small crater in the sand.

A huge grin formed on Percy's face. "Before anything I need to test you on how much you've improved these two years." Emilio said putting his hands back into his pockets.

Percy scanned him up and down. For some reason something felt different about his teacher. His brown coat seemed to move in the windless room, Percy could tell even through his grey pants that his legs were perfectly relaxed.

Nothing was being excluded from his body, no bloodlust nor anger but Percy still had a weird feeling about him. Emilio dissapeared then appeared right behind Percy. A roman short sword flew towards the boys head. He quickly ducked then pushed himself with his legs back a few feet.

The grin on his face got even bigger if that was even possible. He got up and shifted his posture into a defensive one. Dark red shadow like lights began to flow out of his body. As it completly surrounded him Percy felt his strength skyrocket.

"Let's get serious." The boy launched himself at his teacher with his right knife aimed at the throat. Emilio parried the knife then sidestepped avoiding the other one. Percy thrusted his right knife at Emilio, the man parried once again. Spinning Percy shifted his knife into an icepick formation and tried to cut his teachers chest. Emilio moved just enough to dodge the blade, then he swung his sword at Percy's neck.

Percy stopped the blade with his own. Then he used his left leg to front kick his teacher in the chest sending him flying. Before Emilio could get up the boy had appeared above him sending an ax kick down on him. The man pushed off the ground with his arms flinging himself backwards dodging the kick. Percy's kick was enough to make a crater of five feet deep, Emilio whistled slightly surprised by the boys strength.

"Finally I can go all out with you Percy." Waves of energy started to flow out of the mans body. Green aura whipped violently around Emilio before it settled down. His eyes turned into a emerald green color with small green lines running along the sclera.

Percy decided to get serious too. "Imperial form." The red aura began to wrap around the boy shrouding him completly. After a few seconds the aura dispersed showing a changed Percy. The boy's hair was now a light purple, white iris with dark violet sclera for a pair of eyes. The aura that had once flowing freely around his body had dissapeared.

The amount of pressure both of them gave out was enough to start shaking the colloseum. Emilio pointed his hand at Percy and made a 'come hither' movement with his fingers. With no hesitation Percy rushed at Emilio.

Before Emilio could even blink the boy was upon him sending a slash towards his chest. The man moved his sword upward parrying the blow. The force was so strong that a strong wind blew in all directions lifting the dirt into the air.

In a flash Emilio pushed his sword forward at the same time pushing Percy then punched the boy square in the chest. Percy was sent flying across the colosseum, through the ring wall then through more walls inside the underground chambers. In all Percy had flown through five walls.

Emilio stood in the exact spot he had been as he watched Percy get out of the first hole he had made practically unscathed. The boy brushed off some dust from his shoulders before he got into a defensive stance.

"Echelon 5, luminescent." A large magical circle appeared ten feet above Emilio. It shot out a ray of light with a circumference of ten feet. Emilio looked up at the ray of light coming down in him, and rather than being scared he had a huge grin on his face. The ray hit the ground blasting air and dirt everywhere shielding the place of impact.

Before the dust could dissipate Percy felt a hand grab the back of his head. The hand lifted him up then slammed him face first into the ground. When Percy's face hit the ground it made the ground crack and make a small crater.

The hand let go of his head, after that Percy pushed himself off the ground. He turned around to suddenly get a strong hook to the jaw. The boy flew just like before but this time he managed to stop himself by digging his feet into the ground. Small trenches were formed as Percy skidded to a stop.

A small stream of blood flowed down Percy's bottom lip. Across the colosseum Emilio was standing still while staring at the boy. Percy took a deep breath, he cleared his mind then proceeded to attack.

Percy used Enhanced Spectre to appear in front of Emilio. The boy proceeded to slash and stab at an incredible speed. Emilio dodged avoiding every attack that was sent at him. Emilio studied how Percy moved, and when he found an opening he took the chance for a counterattack.

The man threw his sword at Percy. The boy twisted to the side dodging the blade, in a split second Emilio had appeared right in front of him. Percy slashed both of his knives at him and instead of moving the man stopped the blades with his hands. The boy's eyes went wide with astonishment, he knew his teacher was strong but to stop his blades while he was in Imperial Form was something in of itself.

While still holding the blades Emilio brought up his left leg and slammed his foot onto Percy's solar plexus. The boy let go of the knives as he was sent again to the opposite side of the colosseum. Percy dropped down to one knee breathing heavily as he tried to regain himself.

"Come on Percy. We just barely started." Emilio said trying to taunt Percy. The taunt had worked, the boy got up with anger filled eyes and lifted up both of his hands into the sky. Tendrils of purple aura began to flare out of his body. The aura increased until the mere presence of it began to crack the ground beneath his feet.

"Take this! Spears of Downfall!" Emilio felt something above him. Dozens of dark purple jagged looking spears made of aura floated aimlessly. Then they began to fall at the speed of sound.

As the spears hit the ground they launched dirt and rock into the air blocking the view of Emilio's form. Within the dirt shielded place Emilio was having a hard time deflecting or stopping the attacks. They felt like two ton boulders had fallen from the sky.

Emilio made a green auraic blade to parry the spears. Occasionally one would pierce through his guard and wound him. After five minutes the seemingly endless attack had stopped.

At first Percy thought he had won. Of course he had used just enough power to not cause fatal wounds upon his teacher but there was enough power to incapacitate him. Once the dirt settled the boy could not believe what he saw.

Emilio was still standing, but was even more astounding was that he was practically unscathed. Only a few cuts here and there with parts of his clothes cut up. The auraic blade shined brilliantly before it dissapeared from Emilio's hand.

Somehow Peecy snapped out of his stupor and glared at his mentor. It was unbelievable how the man took on his one of his best attacks and ended up with just scratches. His teacher's strength seemed unreachable and unfathomable just like Xander's. It felt like even if he trained for a hundred years he would still not be able to reach him.

"Don't be discouraged Percy, I will not kill you so fight me until you cannot stand." Emilio pushed the boy to try harder. To him Percy blinded himself with his overconfidence without even realizing that he had unlimited potential. Potential that could someday even surpass him and grow to new heights.

Breathing hard Percy got into a fighting stance. He could barely lift up his hands but that didn't stop him from continuing his battle

"I will show you forty percent of my power, you deserve it."

The ground began to tremble as Emilio began to unleash more of his aura. Rocks started to levitate as the pressure of the man's power just kept increasing.

Moments later the shaking stop and Emilio's aura got under control. Percy was in mid blink as the man moved in front of him. Taken by surprise Percy sent a fist to Emilio's face by pure instinct.

Emilio moved his head to the side dodging the blow. Before Percy could do anything else he was hit on the face and chest almost simultaneously. Almost immediately he was grabbed by the shirt so he wouldn't fly away from the strong punches. Then another blow was dealt to his abdomen.

Percy doubled over in pain as he coughed up some blood. Blurry spots danced around his vision making him almost hypnotically slip into an unconscious state. Another blow to the face causing immense pain sent him rearing back and woke him up slightly.

Punch after punch the boy took them all unable to do anything. By the time the flurry of attacks had ended the boy was beaten badly. Cuts covered his body, blood flowed endlessly from his mouth, his right eye was practically nonexistent. Emilio had held back just enough for the wounds on his body would no critical injure Percy but would hurt quite a bit.

Xander at the top of the colosseum in the spectator's box, had watched the whole ordeal. The sight was cruel to him but it needed to be done. The boy had slacked off, his overconfidence in his strength hindered his progress. So the best thing was to literally beat some sense into him.

The boy in question was still standing upright an amazing feat considering how he had been beaten. His eyes were glazed over signaling that he had fallen unconscious a while ago. Emilio smirked at the boy, even while unconscious he was stubborn as hell. His hands were balled up into fists and the defiant look on his face reminded Emilio of a time when he was like that.

As Emilio signals for Xander to come down from the box something incredible happens. Percy's aura flares tremendously pushing Emilio back a few feet. Dark purple aura flares dramatically causing shockwaves through the whole room. Emilio watched in awe as Percy's wounds closed up. Dark purple flames burned on Percy's eyes making him look even more menacing than before.

The boy let out an animalistic roar before launching himself at Emilio. His strength was so immense he blasted rocks behind him just by pushing himself off the ground. His fist met Emilio's hand making a loud boom noise shaking the ground. Both males stood their ground as they tried to push each other. Emilio was holding back a bit so he used more strength to push Percy away making him skid a couple of feet away.

Percy jumped towards the man sending a roundhouse kick towards his head. Emilio lifted up his left arm taking the full brunt force of the attack. The power behind it was like being hit by a huge truck but it wasn't enough to deal any real damage to the man.

Emilio noticed that Percy had gotten much more faster and stronger. Emilio sent a punch his way but in mid air the boy bent himself back dodging the attack. Percy landed on his feet and almost immediately he sent a left hook at Emilio. Moving a few inches back Emilio managed to dodge the punch.

Flurries of punches came at Emilio at an incredible rate. Percy's speed and power only gave enough time for Emilio to dodge by inches or block the attacks with his body. Emilio successfully dodged a punch then went in for an attack of his own. He threw a right hook at the boy, Percy dodged just like how he had foreseen. Emilio then moved forward and bent his arm using his elbow to stike the boy's face.

Percy was caught by surprise, so he didn't have enough time to retaliate as Emilio began his counterattack. A knee drove itself into the boy warrior's abdomen, then an uppercut made contact with his chin sending him upwards into the air. Emilio turned into a blur as he jumped into the air above Percy. He sent a devastating ax kick to the kid's back sending back down to Earth.

The colosseum shook as Percy landed face down into the ground. Like as if nothing had happened Percy got up with an even more angry look on his face. "Damnit Percy! Give up before your own power consumes you!"

Words could not reach Percy in his current state. Emilio feared for the boy's life, if he did not end this in the next few minutes then he would be swallowed whole. The man used Spectre to move in front of Percy, cocking his arm back he sent a straight right aimed directly at his cheek. From a distance it had seemed that the fist had made contact but that was not the case. A second later Percy's afterimage dissapeared as the real Percy came into view on Emilio's right side.

A fist collided with Emilio's face sending him flying up into the rows of the colosseum. Emilio's body was dragged by the force of the punch making a large tench in the rows. Pieces of cement and limestone fell off the colosseum showing the extent of the damage both males had caused.

Emilio got up and cracked his neck in a "cool guy" type of way. Percy let out a growl before he used Enhanced Spectre to move towards the man. Halfway there while still moving at high speeds Percy was caught by something. "Heavenly Arts, Angel's Constraints." A voice had said just as the boy was stopped midair. White chains pulled Percy down slamming onto the colosseum floor. The chains began to wrap around the boy's body prohibiting most of his movement. Percy grabbed the chains and tried to break them but the more he tried the more the chains grew tighter.

Percy murderously glared at the person who suddenly appeared in front of him. Xander stared at the crazed kid with a stoic look on his as he walked up him. Percy kept on struggling even harder as the man approached him. Lifting his hand up Xander willed the chains to drop the boy down to his knees.

"How embarrassing, to think you would let your power take you over. Maybe my lessons didn't teach you anything? Should I just end your existence right now?"

Percy started to laugh softly, he looked up and gave Xander a smile. "No need for such a thing, I'm back to normal. This was just a one time thing, I was pretty mad about being beaten to a pulp by my teacher."

Xander snapped his fingers and the chains dissapeared. Getting up Percy stretched his arms, joints popped and cracked as he groaned in satisfaction. Emilio jumped from where he was and landed right next to Xander.

"Percy what the hell have I told you about letting your power get the best of you?" Emilio's tone was low and dangerous showing his apparent anger towards Percy's mishap.

The boy looked down disappointed in himself. He let his anger get the best of him, unconsciously he let his power go on a rampage as he watched the whole thing. He was merely along for the ride as his power and body moved on its own not even thinking twice in trying to critically wound his teacher.

"The reason is fought you was to show you how weak you were. I was sent messages from Xander saying how you slacked off and were so confident in your strength that you no longer used strategy nor your mind to beat your opponent. As I can see you have lost the little self control you've had, letting your own power control you is the most foolish thing you could do."

Emilio paused for a second so his words could sink in. "Percy I know how it is to feel so strong that you can do anything-" the man's tone became softer, "-but I've told you before no matter how strong you are, no matter how smart you are there will always room for improvement. I acknowledge your newfound strength, it makes me proud that you've grown so much during these two years. But you still have a lot to learn."

Emilio held put his hand. "And since I'm your teacher, I will continue to teach you all I know."

Percy took his hand and shook him firmly. The boy turned to look at Xander, he still had a stoic look on his face but he broke it by giving Percy a slight smirk.

The three of them walked out of the colosseum, out of the door and into the big dining room. Three cups of hot tea were already on the table. The three males sat down and began to converse. Emilio told of his adventures during his two years. How he destroyed a whole division of The Brotherhood somewhere inside of Connecticut.

Emilio told them how he managed to escape a bomb that had went off in a factory in Idaho. As Emilio told his stories Percy listened intently taking in everything the man said. After he had finished Percy began to tell his own tales

The boy began with how he managed to kill both the Minotaur and the Ahuizotl two years ago. Percy also told him about the Nue and how he was almost killed by the massive monster. Then he told about the Threshold Origin, showing him the back of his hands for dramatic effect. Percy enthusiastically talked for almost an hour before he finished.

Emilio had not once interrupted the boy, for he wanted to hear everything he had to say. At first he was slightly angry at Xander for sending such monsters to fight him. But then he remembered he had told the World Class Mage to not go easy on him.

"Well enough about our stories. I have some important information to share with you." Percy immediately perked up.

"I've finally found our the organization that had attacked your town. They are Eclipse, a secret organization that has been helping the Brotherhood for a few centuries. What is weird is that nobody has ever seen the leader of the organization, The Brotherhood either meets with the lackeys or with a captain. They've attacked many towns, and whenever I get to place they will attack I get just hours late. It's as if they know someone is coming so they quickly finish what they are doing. But what I got from the places where they had attacked was that there is no magic, ki, or any apparent disturbed Anima in the area."

Xander gave Emilio a knowing look. "So it was a Superhuman who has attacked the places you've been to?"

Percy was confused at what Xander said. If a superhuman had attacked the town and superhumans got their power from Anima then how didn't Emilio sense it? "Why didn't you sense anything if superhumans use anima?" Percy asked.

"Well it's not that they "use" anima. The Anima in their body is mutated making it easy to "use" a certain thing, like a person that can use fire. They influence the Anima in something to make a spark and start a fire. It's not like Magic that you use Anima itself to perform spells." Xander explained.

"Also I'm pretty sure these are physical superhumans since the damage to the towns looked to be caused by hand." Emilio told both of the males one of which was still sort of confused.

"I got a tip from someone that some Eclipse members will be in Kansas City." Emilio knew this information was only fifty percent reliable. Even so he needed to go see if it was true or not, he didn't want the opportunity to slip by if the information was in fact true.

"We will head out tomorrow." Percy raised an eyebrow his statement.

"We?"

Emilio looked at Percy and nodded. "Yes. Me and you of course." Percy was shocked. He didn't expect for him to actually go with his teacher this time. Sure he knew that Emilio acknowledge him getting stronger, but for him to actually tell him that they will go "hunting" meant that he believed the boy was ready.

A huge grin etched itself on Percy's face. Emilio smirked and looked at Xander. The man had an indifferent look on his, Xander believed that the kid was ready so there was no need for him to voice his thoughts.

"Are you sure I can go?" Percy asked like a little kid questioning whether he could really eat another piece of candy after they had told him he could.

Emilio shook his head once more. Percy wanted to jump up and punch the air in joy. He no longer had to stay in the confines of Xander's house. He liked the place, but to get a chance to leave and find the people who caused him pain was something he had been hoping for a long time.

Percy waited for Emilio to keep talking. "We will leave tomorrow at mid day. Have your stuff packed because after we finish what we have to do in Kansas City we will begin to investigate other places."

Both Emilio and Xander got up from their seats. Percy quickly go up as well and followed them out the door. They arrived inside the place which Percy liked to call the 'hall of rooms'. "I'm going to take a nap, you can do whatever you want until tomorrow Percy." Emilio said as he walked through one of the doors on his left.

Percy looked at Xander. "You know what to do. I'll be in my study if you need something." Xander said cooky as he walked towards the door leading to the first room.

Percy cracked his knuckles before he grinned widely. "You better be ready Eclipse because here I come."


End file.
